Like A Reaper
by LazyLoser
Summary: Coldblooded bounty hunter Harry Potter, lost wizard hero, finds a strange occurence in the Antarctica. New world and old players await him in this AU. Childsplay for the deadly hunter. Powerful!Harry NoSlash Done countless times, I know. Sue me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to JKRowling

Short note before: this fic might seem very rushed and yes, it probably is. It was just an idea after I saw a vid on youtube and I needed to get it out of my head. If anyone is interested in picking this idea up, type this into youtube: RWBY "Red" Trailer and watch the vid. Obviously Harry is not a girl but that's where I got the idea with the weapons from. I'd be delighted if anyone made a real and lenghty fanfic from that or could point me to a similar one.

I apologize for my atrocious english, I'm not a native speaker. Now, let's get started.

It was cold. He was rubbing his hands, waiting. His feet were slowly becoming numb but he didn't care. He had walked through brute heat, endured all kinds of torture be it of man or nature and the cold as well wasn't new to him.

Another look showed that still nothing was moving. He had waited for days, another few hours wouldn't kill him. Nothing ever did. Sometimes he wondered if he even could die but his promise kept him from trying.

His promise.

There was a fate worse than having everyone around him dying. The fate of being forgotten. Being an outsider. He lost all of them but not because of death. He knew, he was the sole reason why they kept avoiding him but watching his two best friends die had snapped something inside him. After Voldemort was dead, there was happiness- just not for him.

Some wounds don't heal, no matter how much time passes.

Ginny made him promise not to harm himself before she left with someone else.

Still, a bit of anger was in him, that all of them simply cast him aside, ignored his problems. That they were all happy. And he held close to that bit of anger. It was all that was left inside of him.

A movement got him out of his reverie. It was time to hunt.

As he sat later in front of a fire, happily using magic again, he thought about the bounty this escapee would get him. He should probably get new equipment...though he had the newest stuff. But maybe there was this new gun out. It was supposed to implement more spells than before...but he didn't really need that much. So the money would be sent to some orphanage, like usual.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture for a moment how life would have been for him if things went better. He knew he tortured himself but as he saw in front of his inner eye himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing on the train platform...telling their children goodbye...he could feel an emotion blooming in his chest. But it was over before it had begun.

Sighing, he opened his eyes. There seemed to be no hope for him. As he started to meditate to occlude his mind, he saw something in the north...a strange glimmer.

And then he felt magic. A whole lot of magic.

He packed and was gone in a matter of seconds.

In the middle of the ice desert that was called Antarctica, there seemed to be a gate. There was no solid boundary or anything...it looked in the middle was a tiny opening that seemed to suck everything in a radio of one metre inside. It nearly looked quite innocent if Harry hadn't felt that incredible pulsing of magic. Even though he wasn't hunting a criminal or building some new armour, his heart started to beat faster. He had never seen something like this and he had spent the last years finding the most incredible places and phenomenons, if he wasn't hunting. But this was unique. There seemed to be no wizard involved, no technology whatsoever. As if it just appeared on its own. A natural magical occurring, maybe never observed because no wizard ever got so far off wandering here. And muggles wouldn't pick anything up.

Concentrating on the feeling of magic, there was a steady beating, like a hearts pulse. He conjured a little stone, noting that for a moment the beating got faster as he used magic. He conjured another one and it happened again. He then decided on lumos, to hold the spell longer. The beating would get faster if he got nearer or poured more magic into the spell. So this hole reacted to magic. Taking one of the stones, he threw it inside. There was no disrupture but as he looked behind the hole, there was no stone. Either the hole had absorbed the magic so the stone simply disappeared or the stone still existed but somewhere else.

Taking out his multi-use-knife, he activated the heating beam and cut out a block of ice. With a bit of effort, he got it kicked closer to the hole. No reaction, so no magic detected by the hole. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the ice and threw it. There was no sound to be heard. Looking at the other side, again, there was nothing changed. No block, no snow, no water...

Which left only one test. He'd gotten himself life magnets, having no idea for what to use them but right now he was happy he got them. It were two pieces, which always found each other, even if the pull became weaker the greater the distance. But they never stopped moving. The second ability was even better now. If one part was destroyed, the other crumbled to sand.

Now, he would just throw one inside. And if his piece didn't crumble...he would have a look himself on the other side.

Rosmerta was having a peaceful day, most of her customers being the regulars with the addition of some teachers. She thought about adding sweets to her assortment because she was sure Dumbledore alone would make a good profit...but then, she would have to stock them and be careful not to get any pests...Zonkos always complained about some strange fleas and she was never sure if he joked or was serious.

„Could you bring us some butterbeer Rosmerta?" Minerva called.

„Sure thing. All of you?" She got the glasses on the bar table.

„Well except for Severus...like usual." Minerva cast a look at her college who simply crossed his arms.

„So four butterbeers and one ale..." She got everything ready and walked over to their table.

„Where's Hagrid? He usually always comes down with you?" She asked.

„Ah, I fear he had problems with the centaurs again, though it apparently got better. After Professor Laggen had a run-in with them, they were a bit angry." The headmaster asked. Rosmerta just hummed. She never really trusted centaurs but they didn't make any trouble like other people...

„Poor man. Now you have to search for a new professor again, right?" The headmaster nodded.

„At least for the next year. With a bit persuasion Professor Laggen might be talked into teaching the rest of the year." He sighed.

„It was a stupid idea from the beginning anyway." Minerva threw in.

„Yes, the forbidden forest is always dangerous even if you're not a student any more. You never know what might be in there." Sprout added.

The door opened and icy wind came in. Rosmerta turned to have a look and froze for a moment. The lad who came in had something...horrible about him. He didn't look that unusual, no, his boots and cloak were dark in colour and seemed normal enough. As he got his hood back, wild and long black hair became free. His skin was deathly pale and as he looked up she got the feeling his blazing green eyes pierced her soul. While normally she would have just thought him good-looking, his aura made him seem coming directly from a nightmare.

Yes, he had something horrible about him.

„Blimey, I don't think I've seen him before..." she muttered. Some of the professors agreed non-committally.

The strange young man took of his cloak and revealed...quite unusual clothing. He didn't wear robes but instead trousers with a belt that had some strange metallic blocks stripped at his sides. He wore a jacket from the same material which he opened but underneath was just a normal black shirt. But as he moved, his clothing revealed a strange glimmer. It nearly looked like snake skin.

Nearly the whole pub was staring at the lad and he finally seemed to notice. One after another he managed to make them look away with just a glimpse- until he came to the table of the professors.

He got even paler if that was possible and froze. Then, with one movement he had his cloak and was gone.

„We may have scared of a customer Rosmerta, I am very sorry." The headmaster sounded a bit absent.

„Well Professor...I think that might have been a good thing." Rosmerta gulped and went back to the bar.

„He looked familiar somehow." The tiny professor squawked. The others nodded in agreement.

„Well, he is gone. There are so many strangers nowadays." Sprout said good naturally and they went back to the topic of school.

They left the bar an hour later since it was slowly becoming dark. The women were talking and going ahead, Filius hopping through the snow beside them, all of them vividly discussing the use of conjured plants.

The headmaster and the newest addition to the house teachers were a bit behind them, going in silence. After a few rounds of looking around, the headmaster addressed his youngest teacher.

„Is something unsettling you Severus?" The one in question looked up shortly before shrugging.

„I feel as if someone is looking at me...but it could just be my imagination." He replied. Dumbledore frowned before checking discreetly as well.

„In those times you can never be to careful..." A few minutes later, just as they had relaxed a bit, someone spoke.

„Good evening Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape. You might not know me but I have a request to you nonetheless." While Snape jumped, Dumbledore just slowly turned around. There was the strange young man from before.

„And what would that request be Mister...?"

„Clay, Harry Clay. I wanted to ask if I could stay the night at school and look for something in the schools library. It's one of the best and biggest in Britain." He looked honest to Albus. His aura was still strange as before and his eyes had something old about them...but he didn't seem evil.

„Headmaster, we can't let strangers in..." Snape said half stating, half asking. The young man, Clay, hurried and rolled up his left sleeve. Underneath was only pale white skin to be seen.

„It won't be long and most of the students are home anyway. Please, I don't really have money but if there's something else I can do to pay?" The gesture had seemed harmless but was powerful. A white arm, he knew about the dark mark and told them that he wasn't a follower.

„Ah, I'm sure it won't be a problem, come with us Mister Clay. I may come back to your offer." He winked at Mister Clay, who in return smiled sadly.

„Thank you very much Professor. And please, just call me Harry. Most people do." Dumbledore nodded and they started walking again.

„May I ask what material your clothing is made of?" Severus asked. Harry nodded.

„Of course, it's basilisk skin sir." Two things were remarkable in that answer. First of all,basilisks were more than simply rare. Not to speak of their deadliness. The second thing was that he addressed Severus, who might even be younger than himself with sir.

Severus himself also seemed to be surprised.

„You don't need to address me like that..." he mumbled. Harry shortly seemed surprised before he smiled and nodded.

„If you're interested, I might get my hands on some more in the future."

„Do you know the fortune that could bring you?" Severus asked shocked. Harry shrugged.

„I wouldn't know what to do with the money anyway. It's much better to put it in use, if clothes or ingredients for potions."

That started a discussion of potions between the two, wherein Dumbledore could easily see that while interested, Harry was nowhere near the expertise young Severus had. But then, very few people were.

That was how Harry managed to get into Hogwarts. It had been much easier than he thought.

Dinner brought quite the surprise for the Hogwarts staff and students that had stayed. The stranger was allowed to sit at the high table and was talking- which was a surprise in itself, with the grumpy potions teacher.

„Albus, you do know he looks quite suspicious?" Minerva asked the headmaster.

„Really? I thought he is quite charming. Do you know what he answered when I asked him if his quarters were fine? He said it was more than he had in the last years." Minerva just rose her eyebrows sceptically instead of saying something. Albus just chuckled.

A few days later saw Severus in an incredibly good mood since Harry just gifted him with very valuable basilisk parts. All he asked in return was some potion lessons. As Severus asked him why, he answered that he didn't get along with his potions teacher and therefore neglected his studies. The two spent some time together and otherwise Harry was in the library.

The headmaster in the meanwhile had tried to gather some information about him but failed. There was nothing. Just a newly opened account in Gringotts. It seemed in line with the boy saying that he was new in Britain, though he didn't say where he was from. There wasn't even a family named Clay with last name.

As they sat at breakfast, he started a new round of question asking.

„So Harry, what do you do for a living?" Harry looked away.

„Nothing really. I just travel and get by with little works."

„But your clothes must have been really expensive to be made?" The frustrating mysterious boy shrugged.

„I made them myself, like everything I have. I rather not depend on someone else."

„You must be quite good at many things then?" He asked further. Harry shook his head.

„Just enough to get by. I'm good at warding, curse-breaking and fighting. More defence against the dark arts." Dumbledore nodded and his eyes started to gleam. He heard Minerva groan beside him. Severus whispered something to Harry who frowned and whispered back. Severus just shrugged and Harry turned back to the headmaster.

„If you have a vacant place for defence against the dark arts, I'd like to apply. If necessary I will swear an oath not to harm any student or something similar. I understand that I'm not really trustworthy."

„Excellent!" The headmaster exclaimed. „Come in my office later and we will talk about the rest. You will start right after the holidays. Professor Laggen will be happy that he doesn't have to stay."

Harry nodded in agreement. Then Severus said something quietly and he started to chuckle. But the answer the headmaster could hear.

„If it was easy to kill me, I would have been dead when I was a baby."

While his instincts told him that Harry was trustable, he wondered why the young man seemed to have such a troublesome life.

„So you will be the new DADA teacher?" Severus asked as Harry came into his lab. The other man sat on one of the unused tables.

„You said it was alright?" he asked back. Severus snorted.

„I'd never get the post anyway."

„I don't get why you would want the post anyway. I don't know how good you'd be but I know that there's probably not one person in Britain who'd be as good as you in potions." Severus got a slight pink touch on his cheeks. Harry bit back a laugh. Being around the grumpy man, who now was a couple of years younger than him, was pretty amusing. The best were his sarcastic comments to everything. Somehow Harry could better grasp the bitter humour now than as a student. But that had been a whole other thing altogether.

„So what are you making?"

„I'm experimenting with the basilisk venom you gave me. It's not exactly researched since one always lacked the main ingredient...They probably didn't have anyone who was breeding them." He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eyes who started laughing.

„Very smooth Severus! No, I am not breeding them." Severus straightened up.

„but you got so much!" Harry layed his head to the side.

„Well, he was very big. And very old." Silence ensued. Finally, frustrated Severus threw his knife at Harry who caught it easily and was chuckling again.

„I wonder if you'd do that if I wasn't wearing basilisk skin." He said.

„Probably not. As you mention it, did you or did you not say yesterday that you might make another set?"

„I'll try on full moon. I'm always adding a few touches of my own to make it stronger and more flexible. I'll need your measurements by the way. Basilisk skin can't be simply adapted to your body as our normal clothes." Severus nodded.

„Why are you even doing that?" he asked. „For me, I mean."

„Well, you're the first person who isn't treating me like an azkaban breakout. Except for the headmaster but somehow I always get the feeling he'd like to dissect me. Or just use me." Severus hummed.

„Also, I like you. You teach me a bit potions, which I really needed badly. And you're funny." At that Severus looked up.

„Me, funny?" Harry grinned and nodded.

„Yeah, you have a dark humour."

„Has it come to your mind that maybe I'm just annoyed all the time?"

„I think it's funny anyway."

„And I think you're crazy."

„You might be right on that."

„Might? I'm absolutely sure I'm right. You have that creepy aura." Harry laughed.

„As if you were so innocent."

Severus stilled and looked up.

„What did you say?" Harry cocked his head aside again.

„Well I don't care what you do in your free time. If you wanna run around with a white mask, I don't care. But I think that makes us more than even on the creepy scale. Also, did you know what your students say about you? They think you're a vampire!" He laughed again and the tension left Severus body.

„How did you know about that?" He asked after awhile.

„Same way the headmaster knew I wasn't dangerous to the school. I can read a bit of magic. Enough to get by and stay safe."

They stayed silent again.

„Can...can I see it?" Harry asked tentatively. Severus gulped. He only knew Harry for a bit over a week now. He had gifted him with incredible things, had been nice to him and was interested in potions- and managed to stay still and silent while watching, which wasn't a quality found very often. And he already knew he was a death eater. Even if it was a trick, there wasn't much to be lost, was there?

„Fine." He answered and rolled up his sleeve. Harry came closer and looked.

„Does it hurt when somebody touches it?" Severus shook his head. He didn't trust his voice.

„Mmh...the design is quite clear. Death and the sign for eternity. And the snake because of his inheritance...the movement is normal for a magical tattoo...death is quite clear for death eaters. Eternity couldn't be eternally death...either eternally his rulership or that you are bound to him eternally. His little snakes so to speak. I've always wondered what he thought when he made the design." Severus found his voice again.

„Aren't you freaked out?" Harry stepped back and Severus covered his arm again.

„You know, I only heard that it looks really ugly and horrible, so I expected something like that. But this...it's not really a great piece of art but it's also not as if I'd feel the need to run away and puke when I see it. The only horrible thing about it, is the slave binding."

„What's that?"

„Well, essentially, as long as he lives, everyone who has his mark will be connected to him. You will always feel him and he will always be a part of you. I don't know how far he got, but he might be able to posses you through it, see your thoughts or feel emotions if he so wants it. That's purely theory of course. I don't know if he would even be interested in that. Mainly it's probably only for calling you to his side." Severus nodded and got back to his work bench.

„Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Harry apologized. Severus managed a weak grin.

„It's more like scientific interest, right?" Harry nodded and Severus breathed a few times deep.

„It's alright Harry. There has been worse than a little talk about the mark in my life." Harry grinned.

„Thought that you weren't a weakling. Well, I'll be off then. Apparently there are lesson plans to be made."

„Have fun." Severus returned with a bit of schadenfreude in his voice. Harry just threw his knife back and left. The potions expert just chuckled as the knife landed harmlessly in front of him.

„You seem quite close with Severus?" The headmaster asked as Harry came to present his lessons plan.

„I don't know if people like us ever get close to someone but yes, I suppose you could say that." Dumbledore took the parchment and nodded.

„Ah yes, friendship always needs trust. Well, maybe you will have it in time. Are you excited about being a teacher? I saw your abilities, those are quite good but teaching is always a bit different."

„I suppose it will be alright. I once taught a group of teenagers but it was more spell based and a bit less theory."

„Ah, I forgot to ask you last time, do you have personal experience with dark creatures?"

„I think I met quite a few. Though some only once or twice. Like Basilisk or manticore."

„Please sit Harry. It will take a bit until we're finished I think...though on first glance you seem to have thought of everything..." harry sat down and the headmaster levitated a cup of tea towards him.

„Why did you travel so much Harry? Is there something you wish to tell me?" He looked over his half-moon glasses. Harry smiled.

„There isn't really a reason. I lost my home at young age and couldn't find a place to stay until now. I really like the castle. Sometimes it feels as if it's alive." The headmaster smiled as well.

„Yes, Hogwarts really is something else, isn't it?"

For the next half hour, Harry tried to communicate nonverbally with Fawkes, who seemed to have great fun at Harrys grimaces and trilled at him from time to time, while Dumbledore looked through the parchment.

They talked about a few things Harry added that weren't quite necessary but in the end the headmaster was quite impressed.

„I must say Harry, I'm very happy to have you here. Ah, before I forget, Filius would like to have a duel with you and I would be very interested as well to watch."

„Sure. Will it be a formal duel or combat?" Harry answered. Dumbledore smiled.

„We agreed that you weren't quite the formal type so it will be combat. But be warned, our charms teacher is very good." Harry grinned.

„I know. He's a world champion after all. When will the fight be?" Dumbledore looked at his watch.

„Actually it will start in about five minutes. We prepared the quidditch pitch. Mh, looks as if we will be late." Harry just chuckled and got up.

„Speak for yourself headmaster." He said and opened one of the windows. With a mighty jump, he was gone from the office. Flabbergasted, the headmaster rushed to the window to look outside- and his mouth plopped open as he saw the young man fly. Without a broom.

Filius stood waiting at the pitch, up in the stands were the other teachers and a few students. Everyone was quite excited though only Severus and himself knew what this was about. Harry would be allowed to use everything he had and after that it would be decided if he would be invited to the order of the phoenix. He seemed to be a strong fighter and they could use every helping hand they could get.

The time was getting close and there was no sight of Harry. Ten minutes.

Well the headmaster did say that he wanted to talk the lesson plan through with the guy but still. At the corner of the field Filius could make out glimmering in the air. It seemed like a few other watchers were there as well. If Harrys magical aura was anything to go by, he might even be able to take down the headmaster. But only if he was good.

Loud shouting from the stands made Filius look up. There, from the headmasters tower someone had jumped through the window...and flew?

As he came nearer it was clear that it was Harry. But there was no broom.

„This is getting more interesting by the minute..." Filius mumbled. With a bright grin, Harry landed in front of him.

„Well then, I heard we will have a combat fight right?" Filius nodded seriously.

„So, what are the rules?"

„No unforgivables. Fight until the other one gives up or is knocked out. There will be three rounds. Does that sound acceptable?" Harrys only response was showing his teeth as his grin widened.

„It sounds thrilling."

With a red twirl of fire the headmaster appeared next to them.

„It seems we can begin then. Thank you Fawkes." The phoenix trilled in answer before flying up above.

„I will be the judge. Now then, go inside the middle of the field. At the countdown of three the first fight will begin."

Filius walked over to his spot while Harry got in front of him a twenty feet away.

„Remember, no unforgivables! May the best one win...three...two...one...fight!"

There was no movement from either fighters. They watched each other.

„Well if you don't want to start, I will!" Harry shouted. With a flourish of his hand the sand around him began moving. Dust and sand were getting in the air and Filius performed a quick bubble head charm. Harry had made himself invincible- but he couldn't see Filius as well.

He got up shields and started moving. Remembering his stand would not help the boy. But he would have his play field for now...

Suddenly Filius was lifted from his feed and was flying. He needed a second to understand that he had been hit but he immediately fired back after that. But he couldn't see the lad, even from air...which reminded him, he was falling.

He quickly softened his fall and bespelled the dust wand to be blown away. There, in the middle stood Harry, innocently looking at him. Filius got slightly agitated and started to fire openly a few spells.

Harry just waved them away. Filius iced his standing and fired hexes to fuddle with Harrys senses. Harry jumped but the hexes were following him. Filius sent a small armada of spells. Some more powerful some less. He ran around and fired from every direction, also using a spell to let the wind push Harry down. There was no escape for Harry in mid-air. And the second he would come down, he wouldn't be able to stand on the ice and Filius would be over him.

Filius wasn't to careful of his spells, he knew Harry wore basilisk skin which was probably the best armour you could have.

As he watched, Harry took one of the devices that were always strapped at his sides and slid it over his hand so it was over his backhand. Shocked, Filius saw a big shield emerging from the device. Harry flew into the masses of spells kind of...absorbing them. He even turned to get all of them. And with a swift move, he was next to Filius who had just a millisecond to raise his wand and kicked the small man over the field.

He kicked him.

Filius was stunned. Not enough to not fall on his feed but he was still stunned. So that was one device. He wondered what the other one could do. And Harry had physically attacked him.

Well not again. He would take the help of another element.

Fire seemingly engulfed Filius, while he made his way into the ground. As the fire was gone, so was he, without a trace. He would lay tunnels, he had used that tactic once before. Masking his aura, he made his way through the ground in a very quick pace. He knew the pitch very well and he had a very good sense of direction. The boy would fall.

Filius got a feeling of the boys aura and decided to surprise him. Breaking through the ground he immediately attacked. But Harry had been to close to Filius, as he had broken through, he already grabbed his wand hand and directed it away. And he threw Filius onto the hard ground.

While Filius was a very good dueller and very quick on his feed, if someone bigger than him sat on him and held his wand, there wasn't much he good do.

Holding his own wand at his head, Harry spoke.

„Do you give up?"

„Aye. You surprised me." Harry got up and gave him a hand.

„The first match was one by Harry! Get positioned for the second match!" Albus declared with sonorus. Before Harry got to his stand, he turned around.

„You nearly surprised me as well." he said.

„What gave me away?" Filius asked interested. Harry winked.

„I'm never surprised." They stood on their marks again, Filius still wondering about the boys words. Was he just arrogant? Or was he really that good?

„Three...two...one...fight!"

This time, Harry didn't even give Filius a chance to start. Still with one device strapped to his hand, he threw his fist into the ground where he stood. The result was great.

The ground seemed to burst all over but Filius recognized his tunnels- which should have been his ticket to at least one win!

The ground was completely destroyed. There was no even field any more.

„I'm impressed! You managed to dig quite much in such a short time!" Harry yelled over. Filius couldn't even respond. But he already started moving. Gathering rocks, sand and stones together, he forged a shield. With a bit of water, he forged golems from the mud, huge and ready to attack.

If Harry liked physical fighting, he would get it. But he couldn't get close to Filius again, he was faster than him and Filius would always lose. Filius didn't stop and formed more and more golems, some smaller, but two he made really big. They would give him some time laying out another plan.

Harry at least seemed to be happy and absorbed. The boy had really power in him but the golems were made from mud and it wasn't a simple spell keeping them together. If Harry kicked their head of, it simply reformed from the mud.

Filius knew he couldn't attack with spells. Harry took that option from him with his device. So he could destroy or take away the device what was impossible (he already tried a simple accio) since he couldn't get close up. Getting physical objects seemed the best plan, so he started to conjure spears. Looking at Harry again, he saw the boy hovering in mid-air, looking for him. Of course, he could fly...

Filius fired the first spears, before conjuring birds to attack Harry. With a bit of magic, he even made some golem eagles. A bit was an understatement. Filius knew, if he wanted a chance in the third round, he had to be careful with his magic.

The eagles chased Harry in air and the other golems on the ground. Filius could freely attack him with spears. A small smile crept on his face. Golem magic was quite old, it was no wonder the boy couldn't do anything. This round would be his.

But Harry activated his device- once again. This time there was no shield. A red beam appeared like a...sword? He seemed to power it more as it became bright red and the air began to glimmer around it. And as he hit the first eagle, Filius understood.

It was some kind of heating spell, so hot, it dried the golems in an instead and let him shatter them to little pieces. Filius acted fast. The device was activated and there was no shield, he could fire not only spears anymore.

He moved around, to get different angles and fired. This win would be his! But once again, Harry was quicker than Filius would have ever imagined. With his fire sword Harry destroyed the golems and with his other hand he wandlessly summoned their left overs as shields from Filius spells.

Then Filius managed to land the first hit. One of his spears grazed Harrys left arm, the one with the device. It didn't seem to disturb Harry but it gave Filius an idea. He carved a few runes into the next spear heads. They would immobilize Harry in an instant. But Harry had seen him and changed his tactics. His device suddenly fired the sword...and a new one appeared.

Harry used his own kind of spears to get rid of the last golems and Filius saw with horror his own spears flying back to him. Controlling himself quickly, the spears shattered. Behind them was Harry and even though Filius managed to rise a shield, Harry came right through and his fist connected with Filius head.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

DIsclaimer: Not mine. Rowlings.

Filius awakened with a headache. Dumbledore was over him and Severus gave him a potion.

„How do you feel Filius?" The headmaster asked worried.

„Just a small headache Albus. Is there bleeding?"

„Nah. I just made you black out. There will only be a blue spot." Harry answered, sitting beside him. Filius downed the potion and promptly felt better. He shot Severus a sly look. That hadn't only been a pain relieve potion. Well, he wouldn't say anything.

Filius smiled at the headmaster.

„Well then, I suppose we can start the last round. My last chance to land a hit." Harry snorted.

„You already did land a hit! I have to sew my jacket thanks to you."

„Yes but the scratch you got doesn't even deserve being called a scratch." Severus sneered. Harry just winked at him and the other man rolled his eyes. Severus went away and Dumbledore let them position themselves again before starting the countdown.

„Three...two...one...fight!"

Like the first fight, both of them watched each other, before Filius let loose a small string of curses. Harry just batted them away. Then his focus was away from Filius for a moment and he used that moment. But again, it was nothing. Nonetheless, Harry seemed suddenly to be deathly serious. The whole atmosphere changed. Harrys aura was fluctuating and the sun was gone. Filius looked up. Dark clouds had appeared. Stones and sand around Harry begun to rise but this time it wasn't intentional. There was the sound of thunder and rain started.

„Sorry Filius. I would have loved to play more." Harry said loudly and took up his hood. Then he got out his second device which promptly transformed- to Filius great surprise to a black scythe. Harry heaved it up, showing it was bigger than himself and Filius didn't believe his eyes as lightening struck the scythe and it started to glow...as if it was powered with energy. Did Harry produce the lightening? The storm?

Filius had no chance to think about it, as Harry thrashed forward. Fear crept up his spine as the hooded figure with the scythe charged towards him. Every spell Filius fired, creatures he summoned or transformed, everything he could think of throwing in Harrys way was destroyed by his scythe. As Harry was standing right in front of him, he just gently placed his finger on Filius forehead.

Once again, everything became black.

Even the headmaster was worried as the atmosphere changed and no one could deny that Harry looked like death incarnate as he got out his scythe. But it seemed as if he didn't harm Filius but just stunned him.

„Third round for Harry. The winner is Harry." Dumbledore declared before everyone rushed to the two.

„Congrat-..." Severus wanted to say but Harry had thrown a hex at him and he fell down.

„Mister Clay..." The headmaster started but Harry interrupted him.

„Bring him to the castle, only I know the counter. He will be fine. Gather your forces headmaster. St. Mungos is under attack." And he was flying towards the gate. Dumbledore shouted orders and the students were brought inside. Minerva and Poppy stayed at his side as he rolled up Severus sleeve. The black mark was thrashing and writhing. Severus was being called.

„Alastor, gather the order. I will follow you there." He called.

„poppy, bring Filius and Severus to the hospital wing." Poppy nodded and was on her way.

„Do you really think the lad said the right direction?" A voice from beside Dumbledore said and Minerva jumped.

„Alastor!" She cried.

„I am not sure Alastor. But it's our best chance." The headmaster replied and looked where Harry had disappeared.

The evening saw Harry sitting at Severus bedside.

„I'm sorry! But I didn't want to fight knowing you might be there!" He said for the tenth time to the man lying in the bed. Severus was pouting.

„And you know, I had something good for the strengthening potion you gave Filius, that was cheating!"

„There were no rules against it! How did you even know...forget it. You hexed me!" Severus replied.

„And I will be making you your own armour from basilisk skin. How does that sound?"

„You promised me that beforehand already." he said miffed. Harry sighed.

„I will teach you the spell I used?" He tried. Severus thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

„Fine." He sounded mollified and Harry grinned again.

„Now will you tell me what happened?" And the grin was gone again from his face. Harrys face looked dark.

„He attacked St. Mungos. We arrived in time to hinder them to make to great damage. Still there were several people wounded, especially healers. Two are dead. But I think the main mission was to get information. They stole several files from the maternity ward..."

At this Severus paled and Harry focused on him.

„Is there anything you want to tell me Severus?" He whispered dangerously. Severus face freezed and his eyes became cold as he looked up.

„Nothing of interest for you." They stared at each other until they were interrupted by the headmaster.

„I believe there are other things _you_ might want to tell Harry."

„If you want to ask how I knew about the attack I will have to disappoint you. It's enough if you know I'm on your side." He answered without looking away from Severus.

„If you are on our side, you shouldn't feel the need to keep secrets." Dumbledore said good naturedly.

„Really? Then why are you keeping yours?" Harry finally looked up but no one answered. A grin appeared once again.

„I will fight this bastard with everything I have. Trust me, I will kill him."

„I don't believe that's in your power." The headmaster answered.

„There are rumours that he can't die." Severus threw in, sounding horse. Harry laughed bitterly.

„Oh he can die. The question is how often I have to kill him until he is dead. I will enjoy every single time." Harry got up.

„Get out of here soon Severus. I will hurry with your armour. Headmaster." He nodded towards Dumbledore and went out.

„He's dangerous Albus." Moody said from his corner. He was nursing a freshly healed arm.

„Yes. He's more like a weapon than anything else." Filius added from his bed. He still felt a bit weak. Dumbledore stroked his beard.

„But for now he is our weapon. As long as he is aimed in the other direction, we will do nothing about him." He concluded. The others nodded.

„And now it's enough with the planning! Out with you, my patients need rest and I'll have to get to St. Mungos in half an hour so be gone!" Mme Pomfrey shooed them out and closed the curtains around Filius and Severus.

„Do you think he gave it his all in his fight with you?" Severus asked in the darkness. Filius needed a moment before answering.

„No. He was just playing with me. He didn't use his wand once."

The holidays had ended and the rest of the students had returned. Severus was in an all-time bad mood since his last summoning though he had a good excuse. But now he was required to spy on his new found friend as well. Harry had held true on his promise and did both, teaching him the spell and making him the basilisk armour. But he didn't spend nearly as much time with Severus or in the library as before. Mostly he just disappeared. It also seemed as if he knew the castle better than anyone else already. The more time he spent with any of the staff, the more secrets added up. While the students were delighted with their new teacher, even some of them were suspicious. Of course, mostly the death eater children and the purebloods. Harry didn't tell Severus but he got informed later that the dark Lord personally showed up and was stopped by Harry in full death-uniform as he liked to call it. Still, while he wanted to know as much about Harry as he could, he wasn't to concerned. Severus knew the reason. The prophesy stated clearly who was able to vanquish him. He just wished Harry really could stay true to his words and kill him. The headmaster had said something similar.

„If the prophesy hadn't been made, I would have been sure that Harry would have been the right one. He has both, strength and skill, to take Voldemort on."

However, it wasn't to be.

Days, Weeks sped by quietly until one weekend Harry appeared with bruises all over. He looked knackered.

„Harry, what have you done!" Poppy exclaimed as she saw him.

„Did you let giants use you as cub? I thought you weren't the one easy to be hit." Severus said from the doorway. Harry laughed before coughing harshly.

„Trust me, there are a few things I'm not completely immune to. Some defences are just more difficult to break down. They either take a lot of time or a few bruises. Since I didn't care, I took the bruises." Mme Pomfrey clicked with her tongue.

„A few bruises? That sounded at least like one broken rip." Harry smiled at her.

„And I'm sure you can fix that in a miffy." She hit his head.

„Ow!"

„Don't get all charming on me young man! You should treat your body better than that. Now get out of your clothes, I need to have a clear look." Harry shrugged and started undressing.

„You haven't been a good adventurer by the looks of those scars." Severus commented.

„Or I have been a very good one to still live." Harry returned.

Poppy started to heal the bruises and looked at his rips.

„You need to eat more Harry." She said absently as she poked him. Harry rolled his eyes.

„Yes Ma'am." One look at Severus showed that he was grinning. Harry stuck his tongue out.

„Very mature. Before I forget, the same for you Severus. I have told you over the years again and again." Mme Pomfrey said. Harry laughed at Severus grim face.

„Severus, if you would please..." A new voice said from the entrance. Severus stepped aside and let the headmaster in.

„Professor Clay, from what I learned over the past decades the post of Defence is dangerous enough to not go out seeking other adventures." He admonished. Harry had the decency to at least look ashamed.

„Poppy, Severus, if you could give us a minute please." Severus turned around with billowing robes and went out. Mme Pomfrey just stared for a moment darkly at the headmaster before going into her office.

„Since you have such a need for dangerous missions, I want you to do one for me." Harry said up, interested.

„Of course. What should I do?" Dumbledore smiled sadly.

„Always so eager the youth...I need you to escort Poppy to two safe houses. She needs to check-up on old friends. If I'd go with her, it would be too suspicious. But I need you to swear an oath beforehand to not reveal anything you will see or hear on that mission." Harry nodded and got his wand out.

„I, Harry, do hereby swear to not reveal anything I hear, see or otherwise get to know on the mission for Albus Dumbledore and everyone involved, or my magic shall leave me. Will that be enough?" Dumbledore nodded and didn't comment on Harrys use of only his first name.

„Very well. Be ready for tomorrow night, you will leave at eight. Poppy, he's all yours again!" He called before leaving. Harry just watched him go and shook his head.

„Something the matter Harry?" Pomfrey asked him.

„Sometimes I just don't know what to think of the headmaster." He replied.

„Yes, I think we can all relate to that. Now turn over." Harry followed her orders, his gears turning who they would visit.

The first visit was to the Longbottoms and proved his theory that they were checking up on the prophesy children. Pomfrey showed him a piece of paper were the secret was kept and they went inside. Harry only knew Alice and Frank as brain-dead livings, so it was quite interesting to see them in person.

Alice was a very nice and caring young woman, whereas Frank seemed quite strict. But Harry could see the love he was giving Alice and knew that Frank was probably of the type who was eternally loyal and would die to protect those important to him.

He knew the feeling.

Alice had been a bit nervous because young Neville hadn't held in food for two days. Pomfrey just gave them the tip with a banana and made the little boy eat. To say Alice was relieved was an understatement. They talked for awhile before they got on their way again. As they apparated to Godrics hollow, it was raining heavily. They hurried to get to the Potters, and the few seconds they needed to get a charm up to shield them from rain was enough to drain them.

„My, my, you're drenched already!" James Potter greeted them. Harry only froze for a second before getting a grip on himself and saying hello.

„With you here, we're having quite the party!"

„Wouldn't it be safer to cut all contacts with the outer world?" Harry more stated than asked. James threw him a mistrusting look before shrugging.

„We're going crazy holed up in here already so...a few people shouldn't hurt anyone." He brought them to the living room and Harry had a clear look around. He only knew the house collapsed after all. Inside, Lily was talking to Dumbledore while Sirius was chasing a little Harry who sat on a children's broom.

Harry felt as if his heart was getting cramps. Using calming exercises, he managed to say a quick hallo to everyone.

„Oh Poppy, while I am happy to see you, Harrys fine." Lily said friendly.

„It's just a small examination. We just decided to do a round since little Neville had problems eating." She answered and sat beside Lily.

„Really? Alice must have been worried..."

„Yes, she sends her regards.." Lily and Poppy started talking about the Longbottoms.

Harry was interrupted from his observation as young Harry crashed right into him. He didn't move an inch and caught the little boy with incredible speed.

Looking at the happy baby, something inside him died.

„Look lad, he's not poisonous or anything. You don't need to hold him so far away." Sirius said from beside him. Harry just gave him little Harry.

„Sorry. I'm just not good with small children." He stroke back his still wet hair. Sometimes he was bothered by the length of it, at times like this were it would dry slower. But he knew, if he dried it by spell it would be nearly as bushy as Hermiones had always been. Explained why the Potters mostly had short hair...and there was the second reason. It would be to easy to connect him to the Potters.

„Who are you anyway? Dumbledore just said he'd bring a guard with Poppy." Harry smiled and held out a hand to Sirius.

„I'm sorry. My name is Harry and I'm the new defence teacher in Hogwarts." Sirius grabbed his hand.

„And I'm Sirius Black. You've probably heard of my family but I'm the black one out of them, ya know?" The pun was so incredibly lame that Harry had trouble not laughing. Instead he answered with one of his own.

„I can't believe that. Are you serious?" Sirius cracked a laugh, as did James.

„Such a surprise to have another Harry here. Lily, did you hear, he has the same name as our son!" Lily looked up and at Harry. All of a sudden Harry felt quite uncomfortable.

„Another Harry? Maybe that's a sign that they will get along." She winked at Harry, who felt the need to back off.

„Harry what's that on your forehead? I have never seen that." Dumbledore frowned at him and Harry felt at his forehead. He quickly brushed his hair over.

„Just an old scar. Brings up bad memories." he said.

„So Harry, what's your last name?" Lily asked.

„Clay." he answered absently. He'd forgotten with the rain that the make-up he wore would be washed away. And then he had stroked his hair back.

„And where is your family? Your parents?" But it wasn't a problem, no one here knew what the scar meant...

„My parents died when I was one year old. I only have an aunt but she's not one of us and frankly speaking, she and her husband hate me."

„That's horrible! What happened?" Harry came back to reality. Surprised for a moment at that question- because he was never asked that question before!, he smiled sadly.

„Some madman. Happens everywhere. Anyway, my life is not a good story."

„Yeah, you look like you could use some sun man!" James added. Sirius handed little Harry to Lily and Pomfrey.

„He does have something of a snivellus in that regard." Sirius said grinning. Harry straightened up.

„Please don't call him that. He's my friend." The men exchanged a look.

„Snivellus? Greasy hair, big nose, pale? A friend of yours? Don't joke mate."

„He's stronger and has more courage than you think. I believe in him." Harrys voice was firm and strong.

„This is no time for school grudges Sirius, James." James went over to Dumbledore.  
>„You're right Albus. It's time to talk about the time we finally can get out of here. We're going crazy and Harry can't be holed up in here in whole life."<p>

„Just a bit more James, you have to be patient..."

Sirius stepped next to Harry.

„You know, you have the same green eyes as Lily. You aren't related are you?" He asked.

„Do you really think my life would have been a bad story if I had relatives like her?" Harry asked back. Sirius laughed.

„Careful, she's my best mates wife. Anyway, I heard you're a really good fighter. Even fought against the dark blighter himself and held it up?" Harrys face turned dark.

„That's no victory Sirius. Victory will be if he's dead."

„Say...it wasn't him that killed your family, was it?" Sirius asked carefully.

„No. He just reminds me a lot of that guy. Just as dark and crazy." Little Harry started laughing and they looked at the boy who was smiling at his mother. Once again Harry got his feeling that his heart was constricted. He wanted to go. Now.

„Poppy, if we're finished?" he asked politely.

„Ah, don't trouble yourself Harry. I will go back with her together. Do you have an appointment somewhere?" Harry looked outside one of the windows. It was dark.

„ Not yet but if you are finished with me, I might get to one." He answered.

„Very well. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." Harry looked at the round and smiled pained.

„It has been nice meeting everyone. I hope we will see each other again."

He was out of the door before even one could say goodbye.

„Strange man. Why did he suddenly leave?" James asked. Dumbledore took down his glasses and sighed.

„I fear the sight of a happy family wherein the baby had the same name as him just was to much. I don't know what happened to Harry Clay but at some days even I am afraid to ask."

„Yes I know the feeling. The scars I saw on his body were numerous and some quite old. Probably even from childhood. Broken bones that weren't mended properly..." Lily gasped and held her baby closer.

„But how can you trust him then? Even more if he's friends with Snivellus?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore put on his glasses again.

„Because until now he has been a great help. Though he looks suspicious and has many secrets, Harry never gave reason to think he wasn't on our side."

Little Harry began to gurgle and the talk stirred away from dark topics.

Breakfast saw a very tired looking Harry sitting on the table. He had made his dive into the cave and it had been one of his worst ideas yet to go alone and emotionally unstable. Pure luck saved him from being drawn underwater by the inferi. Though he had marks all over.

„You look worse than me. That means something." Severus said. He wasn't a morning person in any way so Harry took it as compliment that he even noticed Harry.

„Thank you. I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming from my past." He lied smoothly. Severus looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

„Will you ever tell a bit of that mysterious past?" Harry shrugged.

„Maybe if the war is over." Severus snorted.

„This year is soon over and I just know I'll spent the rest of my life in this school. I'll probably be dead before the war is over." Harry halted. Yes, Severus was quite right in that regard. At least he would have been if Harry hadn't ended up here.

There were two horcruxes left. One was in the hands of Lestrange. He feared that he'd have to break into Gringotts once more. One was probably in Grimmauld place, since the note had already been in the cave. Which meant he couldn't save Regulus...or he was already dead.

„Say, didn't the house Black have two heirs? But the only one I ever hear about is Sirius."

„He has a younger brother, Regulus. He's disappeared though for a week already. _He_ is searching for him...the Black fortune isn't one to be easily lost after all." Severus sounded a bit pained and Harry got interested.

„Regulus...was he a friend of yours?" Severus hesitated.

„To a certain point, yes. But in the last year he rather stayed alone." Harry snorted.

„That should be familiar to you." Severus rolled his eyes and hummed annoyed.

„Anyway, what would you do if you weren't here?" he asked.

„Research. Maybe for St. Mungos or the ministry until I earned enough money to do independent research." Harry smiled.

„If the point comes you were free to do that, could we be partners? I'd give you the starter money and you could do research." Severus rose his eyebrow and looked at Harry for several moments.

„I thought you weren't the one to keep money?" he asked.

„I just don't need it that doesn't mean I don't have money." Harry replied grinning. He held out his hand.

„What an excuse to get into the school..." Severus said suspiciously. Harry held his grin.

„So what do you say?" Severus sighed and took the hand.

„Fine. If the point ever comes, we're partners." They went back to breakfast. After awhile, Harry spoke up.

„You know what that means do you?"

„What?" Severus slowly became really annoyed.

„I'll keep you alive no matter what, partner."

Harry laughed at Severus horrified expression.

„Mister Clay, are you in any way at fault for the mysterious burning of an old family's house?" The headmaster stood at the end of Harrys sickbed, looking even more serious than Madame Pomfrey. Harry didn't know what the problem was. He only had a few slight burnings and a concussion.

„I have no idea what you're talking about headmaster. I was playing with firecrabs in the woods." Harry replied straight-faced. He had burned down the Lestrange house, or at least, where he thought it was. Fidelius was always quite useful. Just not for muggle explosives and fiendfyre. He just didn't think he'd be right above the explosion- and been thrown away.

Dumbledore couldn't help it and his mask cracked a bit. The twinkle was back in his eyes.

„Is there a reason for that?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

„They are naughty little things. But don't worry, I didn't harm any." Dumbledore nodded.

„Very well. Though I really do wish you'd be a bit more careful."

„Me as well!" Pomfrey butted in.

„The only one worse than you is Severus and he doesn't do so stupid things!" Harry looked sideways at the closed curtains. Severus had had a bad round of crucio in the meeting last night.

„How is he?" he asked worried.

„He's fine or will be in a couple of hours. Unlike you! I think it would do you some good if I just let you heal here normally so you see you can't take healing for granted!" Harry grinned.

„If you'd think that'd be best..." he said. Pomfrey slitted her eyes.

„You will stay here over the weekend Mister Clay and then we will see if I can heal you!" Harry shrugged while Pomfrey threw her hands up in an enervated gesture and went into her office.

„You shouldn't annoy our healer so much Harry." Dumbledore reprimanded. Harry shrugged again and started to heal himself.

„I wouldn't be such trouble for her if she didn't insist on helping me. I'm quite capable of healing myself. Such burns are minor, my concussion is taken care of by a potion...there really isn't much damage." In quick movements, his arms were finished and he moved to his torso.

„My record is patching myself together to a point I can walk and fight again is half an hour. Any less and I would have died years ago."

„Wasn't there anyone you could have asked for help my boy?" Harry knew the tone. The headmaster was sad to see something bad in front of him.

„There was. An old man. Sometimes I wonder if he just formed me into a weapon. On other days I think he did the best he could do to prepare me. Most days I just hate him for never telling me the important things straight away."

He took down the bandage over his head and started to chant a healing chorus. Dumbledore watched him until he was finished and got up from his bed. Stretching, Harry called Mme Pomfrey.

„Poppy? I'm all healed now and go back to my quarters, just giving you a heads up." Pomfrey twirled out of her office.

„You will not..." She stared for a second at Harry.

„Listen Harry, I know you can very well heal yourself but it's important that you don't overexercise yourself!"

„I know but this was just minor and I still have a few papers to grade. I come back in the evening anyway, I want to visit Severus."

Mme Pomfrey didn't look very happy but let him go. She sighed as he was out.

„At least he's a good friend to Severus."

„Yes it's strange at times how much he trusts him." Dumbledore replied.

School was over and Harry received many sad looks, as students thought he wouldn't be coming back next year and quite a few gifts for farewell. He felt a bit weird, like the time Trelawney predicted his death for the first time.

While he stayed at the school over summer, he started a full search for Regulus. Of course, the obvious needed to be checked first, Grimmauld place. That he wasn't dead Harry knew since Severus told him that the dark lord still didn't give up the search for Regulus. At least he hoped Regulus wasn't dead.

But searching for hiding people had been his living for the last years. It was kind of his forte. So starting in knockturn alley, he started to collect things that might be helpful...which meant anything related to the Blacks. There were several – dark- spells that could be used to find people. Since Harry didn't think the dark Lord would be interested enough to do the search himself, chance stood good he could at least get a trail.

With a glim in his eyes, Harry disappeared into darkness once again.

The order met in an old cottage Dumbledore had warded for especially this purpose. Their circle became less and less, he thought as he watched them trot in with resigned faces.

„I think everyone is here so we can get started." He said with a smile.

„Where's this new guy, Harry?" James asked and looked around.

„Probably left the country again..." Moody mumbled. He seemed a bit sour.

„I haven't seen Harry in a week." Albus replied.

„Maybe he's already dead." Sirius said. Severus snorted and was met with several glares.

„Severus?" Albus turned to his death-eater spy.

„There hasn't been any news on him though the dark Lord is searching. Personally."

„Who is this Harry?" Meadows asked.

„He was the one who battled you-know-who in St. Mungos." Diggle supplied helpfully.

„Why isn't he in the order?" The Prewitt-twins asked unisono.

„Because no one knows where he's from!" Moody replied sour. Albus cleared his throat and they calmed down a bit.

„Severus, why would Voldemort search for our defence teacher?" The others didn't quite see it, as they didn't know Snape very good but the headmaster knew the expression. Severus Snape actually was worried.

„Apparently he did...something. The dark Lord has been indisposed for a few days. He was furious afterwards and immediately told everyone to search for him. I had to brew something for a ritual he wanted to do as well, to find Harry."

„And of course you did, what a great friend you are Snivellus!" Sirius cut in.

„He even defended you in front of us. As if you could ever be strong and courageous." James added. Albus noticed that for once Severus didn't retort back in hate and anger but strengthened himself up.

„And of course, it would have been best to threaten my position as a spy, just to take one possibility from the dark Lord to find him." He sneered. Albus sighed.

„Could we please get back to the meeting?" Lily said, similar aggravated.

„So this Harry managed to battle you-know-who and stayed alive, he sounds like the solution to this war." Edgar Bones threw in.

„We're slowly running out of strength and will. More and more of us die or decide to flee. It won't be long until the ministry is in you-know-whos control and then there's barely anything we can do anymore." He went on. „No insult Albus."

„Just because he managed to stay alive one round against him, it doesn't mean he would be able to defeat him!" Moody said harshly.

„Albus, you have him as teacher, what do you think of his power?" Alice spoke up. Albus took a moment to reply.

„From what I have seen, he is very skilled and powerful...but neither on my nor on Voldemorts level." He saw the faces around him fall again and hoped that Harry wouldn't be angry with him for his next words.

„But...He has never shown his full potential yet. I have never seen him draw his wand in a fight." Relieved faces followed his words. Harry may be wasn't the one prophesied but it didn't harm to give everyone a bit hope. After all no one was to know about the prophesy.

„You need to bring him to the order Albus." Frank said. „The more fighter we can get the better. And he may be very helpful after all. Are you completely sure he is on our side?"

„Yes." Albus answered.

„Why? Only because he hasn't got the dark mark doesn't make him a good lad." Moody was still suspicious. Albus hesitated for a moment before answering.

„From what I could gather, while there are families with the last name Clay, not one of them is magical. Harrys aura also isn't dark. While he never says so, it seems obvious that he is a victim of pureblood principles as a muggleborn, tortured and chased his whole life. Also, the technology he uses is clearly based upon the muggleworld. No follower Voldemorts would use that."

„Mhpf! He's still suspicious to me..." Eyes were rolled at Moodys scepticism but they all were in general appeased. Suddenly a patronus goose came through the wall to Dumbledore.

„Albus, it's Harry, he came back but with...where are you going young man! You're in bad shape and..." The patronus disappeared.

„You should get him here immediately! It's best if we don't have more full meetings!" Meadowes remarked. Albus nodded and stood up but in the same second flames appeared next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why do we even bother? As if anyone of us would start saying Potter and his gang was theirs. Honestly. Still all Rowlings.

„Fawkes..?" The phoenix trilled and let two figures to the ground. One was unconscious while the other one, Harry got up and grinned triumphantly. A minor cut on his face started bleeding again.

„Nice to see you headmaster..." he turned around and bowed, „and the rest of the order. I just returned from a rescue mission." Severus snorted but sounded slightly relieved as he answered.

„And just who did you have to rescue?" Harry holed up the other figure by his collar.

„Didn't you tell me Voldyshorts was searching for him? I thought it might be good to get to him first. You get your friend back...and Sirius gets a part of his family back." Sirius had blanched as he saw the familiar face.

„Regulus...but...but he's a death eater!" Promptly, wands were raised. Harry let Regulus fall to the ground again and raised his hands.

„Woah, careful there! Yeah, I know he was a death eater and all that. But he's also turned against his master and destroyed a very important object of his!" A low growl was heard by Sirius. He seemed the least happy one to see Regulus. Severus got the younger Black a bit away from the bulk and laid him on his back to have a look at him.

„B-but maybe it was a trap!" Peter got himself up to say. The reaction was nearly ridiculous if it hadn't been so tense. Harrys eyes caught on to the mousy man and slitted. The temperature of the room seemed to drop for a moment as Harry let out a deep growl of his own.

„Traitor." He whispered and the others suddenly got quiet.

„What?" Peter squeaked.

„Filthy, dirty little rat." Harry jumped over the table and distance as if it was nothing, to land right in front of Wormtail. The others were in stupor but more because of Harrys aura rising than the sudden change of atmosphere.

„The nerve of you..." He grabbed Peter by his collar. „I want to skin you and rip your entails out, torture you, like you have done..."

The marauders got out of their stupor.

„Stop it!"

„You lunatic little shit!"

„Harm only one hair of our friend and..."

Harry didn't even give them a glance. He jumped on Pettigrew so that he could straddle him and ripped of his left sleeve. Bit by bit, an ugly winding snake and a skull was seen.

„You worthless piece of a human being..." Harry hissed. Peter was whining.

„You don't understand...Marlene...my fiancé..."

„Is dead! And no cowardice of yours will bring her back!" Harry said back.

„Sleep well traitor. If the next face you see is mine you can be sure that death will be the best thing to you to happen." He tapped on Peters forehead and a red glow came from the body. Harry got up, swearing under his breath.

„Oh god, no, Peter..." Lily breathed.

„It can't be, no.." The marauders were distressed and slowly, the rest of the order began to work themselves up.

„A death eater in our midst!"

„No wonder we recently got attacked to badly!"

„Unbelievable, a spy..."

„How couldn't I see it..."

„..even infiltrated us..."

„...wizarding world is lost..."

Albus readied himself to quieten them down but Harry beat him to it. Surprised, Albus watched the young man who suddenly showed himself to be a capable leader.

Harry hit on the desk.

„Quiet!" He yelled and the shouting subsided. He pulled up his sleeves.

„I don't have the dark mark. Show me your arms!" One after another, members pulled up their sleeves to reveal bare arms.

„And that is how you should have been on the lookout from the first day! It's the easiest way to check! Get a hold of yourself people. The end is near. It won't be long anymore until peace will come to us. Now is not the time to lose your strength, your will. Now is not the time to cower in fear. There are at least two times more wizards and witches in this country than death eaters. If you don't want to openly attack death eaters, you will teach everyone who doesn't run away how to defend themselves. Start with your neighbours, your colleagues. It's not over yet!"

„And what if you-know-who comes? We cannot withstand him!" Bones asked.

„_I_ will care about him. You came together because you didn't want to watch your world burn down. I am here to help." Harry declared. It wasn't quite as he planned it but his gryffindorish side rose again.

„What do you know of war, laddie? Nothing. You might have fought a few times..."

„I grew up in war, Moody! I was fooled, mislead, manipulated and tortured by nearly everyone I knew. And the only people I held dear to me died. Don't you dare talk to me as if I didn't know what war is."

„Now, that's enough." Albus had decided it was time for him to step in.

„You have shown that you are very enigmatic Harry. But I think it's more important to clear up why you searched for Sirius brother?" Harry deflated a bit and shrugged.

„Well, I knew Regulus betrayed the Bastard and would soon be very dead. He might have been if I found him a day later. I don't know how he held himself up that long after being poisoned..."

„But why would you go and save him? You don't even know him, do you?" Diggle stepped in.

„No I don't. Though in times were you lose more and more of your family, I thought it would be nice for Sirius to get his brother back. And a friend of Severus'. It seemed worth the trouble."

Of course, Harry had quite a reason to safe Regulus but it was the best he could do to explain it.

„You said he betrayed you-know-who, how could you be sure?" Sirius asked, still pale. James had a hand on his shoulder.

„Uhm, Severus told me that he was searched for by his master, because he did something bad. Ah and also, I went to destroy the object as well but when I got there, there was only a note of Regulus saying he'd already destroyed it. The note was of course to make fun of Voldymoldy." Harry dug out a piece of paper and gave it to Sirius, who read it quickly, before hurrying over to his brother.

„And what, pray tell is this object both of you wanted destroyed?" Harry sat down on the now free spot.

„Ah it's one of the precautions the dark mugger took to be immortal. Not that that was possible but well..." Gasps followed.

„What object could achieve that?" Moody asked. Harry raised his eyebrows.

„As I just said, nothing will make you truly immortal. The option _he_ took was the one of a cursed, half life...but we've taken that option from him." He smiled brightly.

„What object laddie?" Moodys tone grew harsh and Harrys smile disappeared.

„A very dark one. I'm sorry but the knowledge should rather be forgotten than retold. If you want to know, I would advise you to find out on your own, because I will not tell you." Moody snorted.

„How should we know you're not keeping it to yourself?" Harry rolled his eyes in return.

„Because it isn't a fucking philosophers stone! Once made, it only works for the person who made it. For anyone else to use it would probably result in their death. And I'm not going to say more on the topic." He searched for a chair and sat down, crossing his arms and looking to Albus. Albus took the hint and cleared his throat.

„I'm sure you have your reasons to not tell us of the object but maybe you could tell us how you acquired the information?" Harry thought a second about it and decided to at least give them titbits of the truth before they skinned him for being to mysterious.

„Research headmaster, simple research. If you know the true name of the dark wanker, things suddenly become much clearer. An old teacher told me...reluctantly of his interests. Don't worry, the man is fine, though he probably doesn't remember me or what we discussed." He answered. Albus stroked his beard, thinking. Moody spoke up again.

„What do you mean, real name?" Harry looked at him and frowned.

„Come on, it's obvious that this Lord thingie is made up, isn't it? There has never been someone with that name, no family, nothing and absolutely no connection to the slytherin heir line, from which he apparently descends from. Actually, he gave himself away with that. Heir of slytherin. Luckily, Purebloods are proud of their lineage so they keep good track of the important families."

„Then what's his real name?" Meadowes asked interested.

„I don't think..." Albus tried to intervene but Harry shook his head.

„Headmaster, they have enough information to search for themselves. I'll just save them some time. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Should you ever find that name engraved anywhere, stay away. Should you ever meet him, _do not call him by that name_. Never mention it. Keep it in your mind if you must, but hide the knowledge. Maybe it's nice to know that he has a human side, maybe it gives hope, but he has been very good in cleaning up his part. Everyone who wanted to tell his true heritage was suddenly found dead and if he finds out you know, he will make it his personal goal to let you suffer until you beg for death."

The members had blanched by his words, while Albus sighed.

„Now Harry. There's no need to make us fear his real name as well." Harry shrugged.

„Just warning. There are pranksters here, people who like taunting in fights. It's better for them not to let things get personal for Moldy."

„But why would he go to such great lengths to hide his real name? Why make one up?" Lily asked confused. Harry laughed.

„You'll like this bit," he chuckled, „First, he used his name to make an anagram – which became his fake name. Secondly, the purebloods and the world weren't allowed to know that he is just a lowly halfblood, with a muggle-father who despised magic and his mother!" He said it mockingly but still felt the need to add „And no, I don't have anything against halfbloods or muggles." Suddenly, Severus was by Harrys side.

„Are you serious?" He had paled. „The dark lord is a halfblood?" Harry smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder.

„Strange isn't it? To know that you're so similar? Even from childhood on...though I don't think Tommy ever had friends. Still, from all of us, you perhaps understand him best. Sorry my friend." Severus opened his mouth to say something but in that moment, groans were heard. Regulus finally had awakened.

„What...what...Sirius?" He asked weakly.

„It's alright now Reg, you're safe, it's all good..." Sirius blabbed to his younger brother. But Regulus suddenly got into a panic.

„No, I can't...! I must hide, if he finds me..." He grabbed Sirius, „He will kill me brother, you have to flee, he will find us and kill us all..." Harry got up from his chair and walked to Regulus. Most of the order had refrained themselves from saying anything. It seemed Harry said the most interesting things if you just let him talk.

„Calm down Regulus. Remember me? I rescued you." Regulus' gaze became focused and he grimaced.

„You shoved something down my throat, which was disgusting, didn't let me die in piece and you brought danger to everyone here in bringing me here! How is that rescuing?" Harry shrugged.

„We can discuss that later. Anyway, I think the others are waiting for you to declare yourself innocent, or regretting your choice or something like that. I told them that you turned." Regulus shook his head.

„Did you tell them about the ho-..."

„Pssssst!" Harry made. „You can't talk about that! It's hidden knowledge and should stay hidden." With help from Sirius Regulus was able to get up.

„Nonsense. The knowledge of how to make one and how to destroy one are hidden. The actual knowledge of horcruxes is just rarely talked about but in quite a few books."

„He made a horcrux?" Someone said horrified. The order members started to whisper around. Some needed an explanation, still there was quite a number who knew the name. Harry pouted.

„That was really mean. When I asked everybody just told me that they didn't know about it."

„Let me guess, you were twenty when you first asked about it?" Severus said annoyed. Harry sniffed and looked ashamed at the same time.

„Sixteen actually. Still it's stupid to hide if there are so many people knowing about it."

„The better question is, is it destroyed?" Regulus asked. Attention returned. Before people could exclaim that he wrote that he did destroy it, Harry spoke up.

„Yup. Completely ruined." He fished something out of his pocket.

„You can check. There isn't any magic left in the locket. It's a wonder that with the poison and the influence of the locket you didn't die mere hours after everything. Kreature did a good job on you." Regulus halted.

„That was how you found me!" Harry just winked at him. The others leaned over the locket, which was now lying innocently on the table. Albus prodded it with his wand.

„Indeed, no magic, though it does show past traces of magic. Can I ask how you managed to destroy it Harry?" Harry shrugged.

„Basilisk venom. Works like a charm. And it's better to control than fiendfyre." The headmaster hummed and the order got talking again. Finally Diggle spoke up.

„Anyway, while it is quite tumultuous meeting today, I think Harry has proven that he is trustworthy." Looks wandered over to Moody who also had taken a look at the locket. He just grunted and nodded. Diggle turned to Harry.

„I think I speak for everyone here, when I say, welcome to the order." Harry show-bowed and smiled.

„Thank you."

„With that the main point of this meeting is concluded, including the possibilities of having a spy," Diggle glanced at the body of Peter, „And I don't know about all of you, but I need to get home and have a nice glass of whiskey. There have been many revelations and while it seems we're finally one step closer to the end of the war, there is much to be thought about." Diggle sat again and sighed quite heavily as the others agreed. A few others as well hadn't taken the new very good.

„It's best for us to return to Hogwarts as well, we'll apparate and...Harry?"

Harry had gone over to the body of Peter. Innocently he looked up.

„Just making sure the traitor won't escape headmaster. We wouldn't want to forget him here." Albus frowned.

„Severus, please relieve Harry of our prisoner. I fear for his safety." Harry pouted once again and took Regulus from Sirius, with the explanation that he had more power for the apparation.

„Ah and Harry, I wanted to ask, why did Fawkes bring you here?" The others who had turned to leave looked as well to Harry, who shrugged once again.

„I didn't know where you all were meeting but knew that this would probably my only chance to introduce myself. So I asked Fawkes to bring us here and went to Poppy. She warned you, so that you would not hex us when we arrived and I could get a few potions for Regulus." Albus laughed at Harry nonchalant way and the rest of the people relaxed.

Harry truly was strange. Then everyone turned to go and Harry grinned to himself. That really turned out very well, he thought.

Back in Hogwarts, Harry went to a short private talk with the headmaster. Sitting down and taking the offered tea, Harry spoke first.

„I can't tell you how I know all this or what I did or will do or such things. It's suspicious, I know but I can't help it. When the war is over, I promise, I'll tell but not before. And for the horcrux thing...as I am sure you have wondered about, of course the locket isn't the only one."

Albus sighed.

„I had feared as much...Do you promise Harry? To come clean after the war?" Harry nodded.

„Very well. I'll take your word for it and hope that we both live to see it. Do you have an idea how many he made?" Harry nodded.

„I know how many he made, I know where they are, the only thing I don't know is if after the loss of the last one, the one which made him search for me, he made a new one. His goal was to have seven pieces of soul, the last one in his body. No idea if he was able to make another one in the last weeks. But I can tell you, I have dispensed them all. He is mortal again, at least I hope so. If he made another one, it would be close to himself. Last thing to do is find and kill him." Albus regarded the serious young man in front of him before sighing.

„You truly are a great support for our side Harry, whoever you are. I appreciate your enthusiasm and I'm impressed you have managed so much already but I fear you cannot win if you duel one-on-one with him." Harry frowned at the headmaster. To hear such words confused him. Especially coming from Dumbledore.

„You see, and you can never tell anyone else, there has been a prophesy...that foretold the birth of the child that will defeat him. I fear if any of us go against him, we will lose." Harry was stumped for a moment before starting to laugh. True, no one knew he was Harry Potter...talking about Voldemort with Albus nearly made him forget that.

„I appreciate your warning headmaster, I really, really do. But trust in me. I will kill him or defeat him or whatever. You will see that we don't need babies to fight our fights. Forget your reasoning's just once headmaster and believe in me. I promise, you won't be let down."

Harry got up and smiled brightly, while the headmaster frowned at him.

„This is my chance, Albus. I'll take it and throw everything I've got at him. I've learned much. This time, I'm ready." With a wink at the confused headmaster, Harry left.

He suddenly had had an idea. He still smiled as he left Hogwarts gates and apparated.

„The holidays are over tomorrow and we still haven't seen anything of him...do you think he's...well.." Minerva asked nervously. Sitting at breakfast in the great hall, Dumbledore slowly sipped his tea while the teachers waited for his verdict. Finally he sighed.

„I have no idea Minerva. I knew Harry would go against Voldemort but that he would take Severus with him...I fear that Severus' need for redemption has cost his life." Some gasped, others stayed silent.

„This stupid boys!" Filius suddenly exclaimed. „You warned them and still they wouldn't listen. If Harry at least had gone alone!" Albus shook his head.

„Severus found a friend, someone who trusted and believed in him. I don't think he would have let him gone alone." He looked at the prophet in front of him. The pictures seemed unnerving as they didn't move. There were only ruins of a villa in a small town, another one showing several dead death eaters. Harry had gone for Voldemorts hideout. However he found it, it had been no use. The fight was said to be long and tedious but they hadn't killed Voldemort. It had been three days ago, three days they had heard nothing from either Harry nor Severus. Albus looked to the other prophet, the new one. No one had found their bodies but Voldemort hadn't rested and attacked Azkaban. He showed the world that he was still there and that the loss of his lair didn't bother or weaken him in any way. The war truly had openly begun and Voldemort was fast to show them what terror and fear really meant.

Tomorrow the children would come to Hogwarts again and Albus would have to find two new teachers until then. Soon the letters from the parents would come, taking their children away. As the third day had begun and they still hadn't heard anything, something in Albus died and he knew, even though he had known before Harry wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort, he had been so passionate that Albus had started to hope. He had hoped that Harry was right, that the fate of their world wouldn't lie in the hands of a baby, had hoped that Harry would save them. His heart was heavy. Harry only had been there for half a year and Severus only six months longer. Both had had a harsh past and obviously made mistakes but they had tried...

Albus closed his eyes as his colleagues started to quietly talk.

He felt old.

He felt every bone in his body and his weary muscles who wanted to rest. Severus and Harry had only been here for a short amount of time and both were highly suspicious in nearly every regard. They both also had a questionable mentality. But it was all the more the reason why Albus felt connected to them. Severus had wanted power and knowledge and made a terrible mistake he wanted to correct. Just like Albus had done. And Harry had so much power but lost everything he seemingly cared for and was alone. Another thing Albus understood.

And he had failed once again. Once again the young had died as he couldn't guide them properly. But he would do differently from now on. He would focus and plan, as he could best to prepare the next child. Harry Potter would be properly guided and would win. And Albus would do everything in his power to prepare him for the final battle...

And just then the doors bust open. Albus looked up and smiled.

„Oh god just what..." Minerva exclaimed.

Two young men walked inside, dirty from head to toe, looking quite ragged and their hair tousled and standing up because of dried mud. Both were grinning and laughing.

„I'm dreaming, am I?" Filius muttered and Sprout absent mindedly poked him.

„It's unbelievable, isn't it? And the best was, she knew what it was weak against but said there was nothing to make fire with! She said that with her wand in her hand!" Harry said giggling. Severus held his sites.

„Please stop Harry! I can't believe you were so dumb..." Finally the two looked up to the high table, where still everyone was sitting in stupor.

„Hi everyone, we're back again. Sorry we couldn't call before but we didn't have time." Harry said happily. And the tumult began as first Poppy ran up to them to check them over and everyone else was slowly gathering around them.

„We have been so worried about you two and now you come in here, laughing..." Minerva started ranting but she looked relieved, like they all did. Albus came up to them as well.

„My boys, I'm glad you are back safely." He said.

„is that...are you crying headmaster?" Severus asked dumbfounded. Albus wished the tear that escaped away. „Just relieve Severus." Harry and Severus were embarrassed and to the others, they looked just like boys having been caught in a prank.

„Now you two should get washed up and come to the infirmary. We'll see what you have been up to." poppy said.

„I can't believe you Severus! Just going off with Harry like that, you always thought more about your actions!" Minerva reprimanded.

„Afterwards, we will need to talk about your protection. While you are safe in Hogwarts, at least for Severus we have to find something..." Albus added his own two coins. Here the two listened up.

„But it's alright now," Severus rolled up his sleeve. „Look, the mark is gone. We managed to get rid off it!" Harry nodded.

„And actually, we may have a way to end the war. But we need your help for that. From all of you." He looked around into surprised faces.

„Wash yourselves and change clothes. I think you have to tell us quite a tale." Professor Vector managed and they were hushed off.

„I don't know if I should be happy or strangle them." Hooch said drily. Albus chuckled.

„Let us first see what they have to say Rolanda."

Hope had bloomed up in his chest again and replaced the weariness.

It had taken nearly two hours until Harry and Severus had explained what happened (with some holes) and what they planned of doing. Even Albus was impressed. All teachers had agreed to help and preparations had started almost immediately. Albus had contacted a few older friends who agreed to help as well. In the beginning they hadn't been entirely sure that the two really did have something like a plan but as they explained the trap that they were creating it became possible.

„You want him to attack Hogwarts?" Screeched Minerva. Harry held up his hands, while Severus rolled his eyes.

„Everyone will be safe." Severus started to explain. „Harry and I have been scouting for a similar castle and found one. There are still things to change and improve but it's manageable. The plan is to connect the castles, so we can _exchange_ them." Minerva blinked.

„But why?" Vector asked.

„You see, Severus and me, we have made quite a ruckus and Voldemort's now out for our head. Of course, we could hide somewhere different so he wouldn't find us but sooner or later, he will attack anyway- because of the headmaster and to control the school. But he might wait more to gather more forces. But if _we_ are reported to be here, along with the headmaster and the extra bonus that if children are in danger, we, the good guys would rather give up than risk their lifes, he'll feel reassured and willing to attack soon."

„But I hope you're not planning on endangering any children?" Sprout asked dangerously.

„Of course not Pomona." Severus reassured her, „That's why we want to link the castles. The children will come tomorrow to hogwarts and then the castles will be exchanged- Hogwarts will take the place of castle Alnwick and Alnwick will stand here. So when he attacks, neither will hogwarts nor the students be in danger. Of course, the students will have no idea and not be told- some of them are spies after all, so we can't do the exchange straight away but have to wait until the first sign that he wants to attack." Albus shook his head.

„Even if it would be possible to simply exchange them- something which takes a lot of magic, how would you keep people from noticing of the castle moving?" Harry clapped his hands while Severus groaned.

„Sleeping beauty!" Harry exclaimed.

„What?"

„Don't you know the fairytale of sleeping beauty? How everyone was put into a deep sleep until a key event happened? In a stasis? It actually happened somewhere in south Germany and the spell is not lost. And to the energy that is needed to move the castle without destroying it and not harming anyone inside, have you ever heard of leylines?" Harry went on. Professor Babbling stepped in.

„Leylines are wild and old magic Harry. We can use it at cross points to power up wards and magic generally is stronger at such cross points but we cannot actively use them."

„That is not entirely true, Bathseda," Vector intervened, „Leylines are used for portkeys over very far distances as well- so long as they follow the same line from one broken stream to another. So, from one crosspoint to another. Don't tell me one of the leylines here crosses another one at the point where this castle Alnwick is?" She turned to Harry and Severus, who were both grinning again.

„Absolutely. There would have been three other castles that would have been easier to work on to look like Hogwarts but Alnwick is the only one with the connection."

„That's all good but no one here owns it. Which lessens any spells we put on it." Flitwick threw in. They turned to the young men again, who didn't stop grinning.

„Ah, you know, castle Alnwick is through history a property of the duke of Northumberland. Today it isn't used and a bit..well..ruined. Lots of work. Anyway, the castle had only been purchased by the duke and been passed on as property of the dukes, while the true founder Ivo de Vesci will be the one we focus on. The castle still belongs to his blood, magic doesn't care for money being changed. The bloodline died out- on the muggle side. The family was a noble one, prestigious...well, we first thought we traced it somewhere to the Malfoys, as we landed on the French side but we quickly noticed our mistake and went back. After a few other tries, we thought we had it down to the Blacks before we noticed another line, one that went not magical and magical on and off and was difficult to follow."

„Could you please come to the point Harry." Severus said slightly annoyed but still grinned. Harry fished out a document.

„I bought it and the surrounding lands to give it back to it's righteous owner...Minerva McGonagall." Everyone turned to Minerva who had become white and was gaping. Harry handed her the paper.

„You are now the proud owner of Alnwick castle and lands, the castle someone far up your family tree built is now finally back in the hands of a true heir." She still made no movement.

„Congratulations Minerva." Severus said chuckling and the spell was broken. Minerva was near tears as everyone shook her hand. She fixated Harry and Severus with a look.

„When this is over I expect you to tell me everything you found out about my family line."

„Of course. If you let us use your castle that is." Harry answered.

„Wait a moment...how much did you pay for this?" Minerva, now focused again, asked. Harry scratched his head.

„Does it matter? It's family heirloom. And it's safe to say that I don't need the money." Severus snorted.

„Didn't you say you wanted to fund me after the war?" Harry patted his shoulder.

„Severus, Severus...of course that money is already waiting for you at Gringotts. And let me tell you, it's more then what I paid for that castle." He winked and Severus gulped. Albus stepped forward.

„Harry...I hope the money is not stolen?"

„Forget that Albus- the boy is younger than me, how can he ever have such a fortune?" Flitwick asked aghast. Harry shrugged.

„Imagine the fortune of the Potters, Blacks and Lestranges. That's about everything I'll say about it and no, I didn't steal it. I inherited it. Come on, it's not that important right now- we need to plan our trap. We now have a second castle on hand and the owner is even one of us," he glanced at McGonagall, „so we need to work out a runestone which will exchange them, we'll probably need to make two. Anyone who knows something about long range portkeys should participate in that. That's in all cases the most important thing. Secondly, we need to reconstruct Castle Alnwick so that, at least from the outside, it looks like Hogwarts. We need to think about the grounds mostly so when the exchange is done it fits perfectly to the outlines of Hogwarts. Otherwise we risk the whole thing crashing. The same is of course for Hogwarts- if the grounds are not absolutely the same in Alnwick, the castle could be damaged. Only after those two things comes the fun. The actual traps. And we have a lot of space for that." Harry looked to Severus. „Did I get everything?" The younger man sighed and nodded.

„You did. Now it's time for the headmaster to step in. We've brought the idea and options. Harry has his hands on this...sleeping beauty charm or whatever but neither he nor I have the needed knowledge or portkeys, runes and arithmancy. We can participate in the structuring and mostly the traps. But the headmaster has do decide everything...I heard he was quite good at that." Severus looked to Harry and both chuckled. Albus took it in stride and smiled.

„Indeed. Those are big tasks but apparently, manageable. I think Bathseda, Septima and I will work on the runestones, a few friends of mine could help as well. Filius, you and Harry will look over this spell Harry found. Aurora, and Rolanda you need to try to map the foundations of Hogwarts and Alnwick, we will try and see how much of the stone beneath and around we can transport safely with the castles. Silvanus, you need to see Hagrid- tame your anger against the other creatures, we need to see how many would stand by Hogwarts in case of an attack. Severus, you will help Poppy to stock the infirmary as best as possible. Pomona, you need to see about plants that may be of help, as I understand some of them need time to grow...lastly Charity I would ask you to help Minerva." Minerva crossed her arms.

„With what headmaster? You have yet to give me a task." Albus smiled jovially at her.

„I'll be quite busy I believe with the planning of the trap as well as ministerial matters I fear..." he lost his smile, „So for the time being, though unofficially, you will act as headmistress." McGonagall sputtered and Harry got up to pat her on the back.

„Aren't you lucky Minerva? First you get a castle and then a promotion. Way to go!" Her look was so outraged that Harry started to laugh. After he stopped he looked around the people.

„Just like old times...but no one will die here." He muttered to himself lowly. He turned to Flitwick.

„Well Filius, do you want to have a look at what I found?" The small professor squeaked excited and hopped up.

„Lead on Harry, lead on!" Groups formed and Kettleburn left the room first, to get to Hagrid. Albus shook his head. First he believed there to be no hope than a baby. And now, once again he realised, Harry had come and shown him that they weren't helpless but could do something. Albus didn't know we had already given up before but now he would do something as well. He had a few old friends and favours to call in.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yay, Harry Potter is mine, all MINE. *crash* ah, no sorry. Just a dream. Still Rowlings and I'm still just borrowing.

The only two things the students did notice as they returned to the castle was that first: Professor Clay was still alive and still their teacher, secondly: absolutely every teacher seemed unusual energetic, if a bit tired. But the first thing was what kept their attention and what made some students write hasty letters to home.

Hogwarts didn't seem changed for them, the stress of the teachers was to blame on you-know-who and all-in-all it was just school. Elsewhere, in another castle though things changed quite much. Muggle-repelling charms had to be erected, as well as simple wards. Mentioning of the castle were erased, stating it as a ruin with only a few pebbles left. Ruin was a word which could no longer be used with castle Alnwick anymore. Relentlessly people worked on new towers, other windows, a changed entrance door. Magic truly was a wondrous thing, accomplishing work of weeks in days, especially if the workers were motivated and strong. It was only a few people but they worked day and night. Regulus Black was there, as was Remus Lupin and two werewolf friends of his, the couple Eldritch, friends of Albus helped and of course the teachers dropped by whenever they could. Whenever they felt tired of calculating the runes, Albus and the Flamels would help as well, the latter fascinated by the idea to transport a whole castle with leylines.

Everything moved forward and they could see their work unfolding. After the first two weeks of school, Sprout planted an obscure kind of bush that caused nasty pustules if you touched them at several spots. As they grew and first students came to Madame Pomfrey for treatment, students were officially warned to go wandering the lands and stay inside as it was unclear how fast the bushes grew and where. Of course, it was a ruse, used to bury the mines Harry had built and let the students be safe. The lucky thing about the bushes were that they only needed to be sprayed with peppered water to wither and turn to dust. The rest of the marauders and lily were recruited as well. Together with the Prewitt twins and the Longbottoms, they developed weapons- or built those Harry commissioned, as he generally had ideas they had never heard of.

Harry of course knew some of the stuff he wouldn't have thought about as well- things like portable swamps or self-flying brooms for bombing but to his luck, he had known Fred and George when they still lived. And he remembered their ideas quite vividly. Even if he had no idea how they did some of those.

Harry helped where he could but mostly worked on a project of himself. He forged armour from what he could find, since he knew some people who would be too stubborn to stay out of the fighting and tried to develop talisman to fend of dementors or reduce their effects. While making armour was routine, the talisman thing was not. He himself was, after long training, always capable with or without wand to summon a patronus. But he knew, many couldn't or didn't have the mind for it in a battle. The talisman was easier than he thought- it didn't fend of dementors but shielded one to a degree from the effects so you had time to flee or use a patronus. It was better than nothing, so Harry could go to the problem that occurred when he thought about the last big fight Voldemort initiated and the creatures he summoned.

While with the new armour they would be lighter, faster and stronger and as such better equipped to go against vampires and werewolf's, the real and big problem, quite literally were the giants and, worst case scenario, dragons. Magic was mostly useless against their skin and the concentrated mass they needed could never be brought up in a fight. They were big, mean and incredibly powerful. Since Harry didn't want to sent Hagrid again to the giants as it was very dangerous (and also because he didn't want Gwarp again in the forest), he needed something else which was big, powerful and dumb enough to not be a serious loss. The answer occurred to him as he walked the corridors and saw the knights. They had fought as well in the protection of Hogwarts but they were small and no real use, cannon fodder. But if he could make a very big one, or two...he firstly searched in the library, hoping that even if he wasn't Hermione would find an answer as well. And he did, partially. The answer was, he needed a golem. He could make him as big or small as he liked it seemed, as long as he was strong enough to activate him. The real problem was, there was no information on how to make or _activate_ one. Which, once again, brought him to his last resort of answers.

„Bloody pops." he said and the gargoyle stepped aside.

„Come in Harry." Albus said even before Harry had knocked. Inside was an older couple sitting already.

„Harry, let me introduce you to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. They have been quite interested in getting to know you." Instantly, Harry brightened up. He greeted them politely.

„Mister and misses Flamel. It's nice to know that we have all the brains in our teams there are." Perenelle laughed warmly.

„A charmer, aha! How nice of you to say Harry Clay, please call us Penny and Nicholas."

„Albus has told us a few things about you and I must say I'm quite intrigued. I've heard the name Clay of course but never as a wizard name and someone so bright and talented cannot have gone unnoticed for...what, twenty years?" Nicholas inquired friendly. Harry grinned.

„Something like that. I fear I just wasn't interested in being noticed until now. But those tales are for another time."

„Work again Harry? You should take a break from time to time." Albus admonished him lightly. Harry shrugged.

„Can't help it, I'm having too much fun. Has been awhile since I was part in such a big operation. Anyway, I'm in search for some information, unfortunately it isn't in the library." He looked to Albus with puppy eyes, who sighed.

„Very well Harry, what are you searching for?"

„Golems." Harrys look wandered from Dumbledore to the Flamels and back.

„While normally, I wouldn't deem them really practical and useful since it's too much effort, the chances are high that Voldemort might recruit giants or even dragons and whatnot. Big, bigger and mostly immune to magic. The easiest answer is brute force and golems seem the best option. Since we don't know what exactly he has in petto, we have to generalize for everything big and mean." Albus hummed.

„That seems right. Nicholas, Penny? What do you think?" The couple sat down again in thought.

„Of course we have seen golems, was it in Prague? I believe so. Penny, you informed yourself better about those things." Penny nodded.

„Yes and what Harry said is logical and a good idea. I think I might even know where to get the necessary spell for a golem, it would be great to have a break from all this arithmancy for a while." She winked at Harry. „The only problem would be the power needed for such a big golem. I have seen some eight or nine feet high but two wizards were needed to power them. I don't think you could gather enough people just to power one that is as high as a giant." Harry tipped his head from side to side, thinking. There were options of course, like jewels used as batteries or try to enhance the golems via leyline.

„There are options, for a single person to manage this. I've had a few instances where I'd need the power of more people and only had me so I found solutions. Penny, I'd love to work with you on the golems if you are interested?" Penny looked to her husband, who smiled.

„I think we can bear without you Penny." He looked to Harry, „Numbers aren't her strong point, you know?" Penny poked his rips.

„Really, you have to excuse my husband. Hundreds of years and he still behaves like this. Of course Harry, that would be nice. We can go to Al's, we have a room there." For security matters, they had agreed to shorten Alnwick castle to Al's, as it sounded more like a hotel or an ally than another castle.

„Great. I knew I'd find answers in the headmaster office." He replied.

„Always of help Harry, for those who seek it." Albus replied with a grin of his own. Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at the headmaster, mustering him.

„Headmaster...you look better than I've ever seen you. Livelier, somehow." Indeed the Albus seemed to brim with power and energy.

„It's all the paperwork Harry, he thrives in it. That's why he became headmaster." Nicholas said in a loud whisper.

„Nicholas!" Penny exclaimed amused. Albus and Harry chuckled.

„I need to thank you for that Harry. I fear that I have let Voldemort become bigger in my head than he is as well. But you've brought hope. You haven't forgotten that he is only human, like the rest of us." Harry blushed at the praising.

„Well there are worse things than maniacs like him." He simply answered.

„Now now Albus, you embarrass the poor boy." Penny said. „Now Harry, you tell me about that solutions of yours and I tell you everything I know about golems..."

Halloween slowly approached and Harry felt an anxiousness that he knew was not his own. He had lowered his walls a bit, to feel the echo of Voldemorts feelings. He had told the others that he would know when Voldemort would attack and though they had no idea how he did it. But they trusted him, since he had known of the attack at St. Mungos beforehand as well.

Alnwick castle now really looked like Hogwarts and the runestones were finished as well. They had tested them at another place and switched two houses they prepared. Traps were buried over the grounds as well and the whole castle Alnwick was a mass of hidden assault. Harry had finished together with Penny two Golems they powered with several diamonds that had the powers of Albus, the Flamels and Harry himself in it. While the preparations of the Hogwarts battle were good, Voldemorts attacks hadn't stopped in the meantime. Harry had tried to prevent raids but the followers had quickly risen in numbers.

Now he felt the anxiousness and couldn't help but feel scared. What if they prepared the wrong battlefield? Halloween was the day Voldemort had attacked his family. Maybe it was the same. Maybe he first wanted to destroy Harry and afterwards turn to Hogwarts? Harry couldn't risk that. Firstly, baby-Harry would become a horcrux again. Secondly the potters would die. And thirdly, Voldemorts forces would be blown into all winds again and slowly pollute the wizarding world until the next up-starter came to start a war.

No. He needed to make sure Voldemort first came to hogwarts. But how? If the trap was obvious, Voldemort would be gone before they could seal of Hogwarts grounds. Or would just not come. But if the hint was to small, he wouldn't change his plans as well.

Last time, he attacked because Harry was there and Dumbledore wasn't. The control he took after Dumbledore died and he had the ministry. At the moment the ministry was already mostly in his clutches, so much that Dumbledore never left the school. And while undesirable number one and two, namely Harry and Severus resided also in Hogwarts, Voldemort was cautious enough to not come storming in. Dumbledore would need to leave the school. And maybe Harry could somehow 'incapacitate' himself. Two of Voldemorts biggest opponents wouldn't be there or unable to truly hinder him. He thought back. Last time, Voldemort had waited for an opportunity like this, as he was sure Harry would sooner or later return to school. It had taken mere hours for him from the moment Harry had openly shown his face to the moment he and his army arrived at the gates. Harry chuckled at the memory. He had been such a weak runt then and still Voldemort felt it necessary to come with everything he'd got. It had been pure overkill.

A few days until Halloween. He would need the Potters to come hiding in the castle and Dumbledore leaving the castle. Even if Voldemort would see the trap, he was arrogant and enough goals of his would be there for him to not _not_ attack. Getting back to the real world, Harry turned to get to the headmaster.

„Mylord, I bring news!" Alecto Carrow came in the throne room. Voldemort glanced at her with red eyes.

„And what could be so important to let you forget to knock?" He said in a bored tone. Alecto threw herself on the ground.

„I apologize my Lord, please punish me..." She began babbling. The handsome man sighed and twirled his wand in his fingers.

„Talk Carrow." He demanded. Instantly, Alecto sat up.

„It's the potters, my lord, and the longbottoms. They left their homes with packed bags. Each one was gotten with two order members. They seemed in a hurry."

Voldemort straightened up. _Now?_ Was it coincidence? No...It was never coincidence. Somehow, someone found out he knew the locations and planned on attacking...And since they were hurrying, they were scared, those worthless humans. They knew he wanted to attack or they just rightly assumed so. They fled, which meant...right now, they were in a less protected environment.

„Where have they been brought?"

„I-i don't know mylord.." Alecto answered unsure.

„Lucius!" He bellowed. A door opened and the blonde came in.

„Yes mylord?"

„Has the old fool returned to the castle?"

„No my Lord. Last we know of, he was seen at Nurmengard." Voldemort leaned back. Nurmengard? The old man was getting desperate if he sought help from his former nemesis. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

„The Potters and the Longbottoms, find out where they have been brought." He dismissed them. Alecto fled from the room, while Lucius stood still.

„Yes lucius?"

„Mylord...we are quite sure they have been brought to hogwarts until Dumbledore returns to renew the fidelius." There was no movement than a slight widening of Voldemorts eyes.

„How sure?"

„The young Parkinson boy heard McGonagall talking with Burbage. It was said that the safest place to be for the families in hogwarts since after Dumbledore, Clay would be the most powerful and..." Lucius gulped.

„Out with it, Lucius." Voldemort whispered.

„And most feared by you myLord." A high laugh escaped Voldemorts throat.

„Feared by me?" He chuckled. „So you believe the families to be the Potters and the Longbottoms?" Lucius nodded.

Yes, Voldemort thought, it did make sense from their point of view. Obviously, Dumbledore wasn't in reach for them either and the next powerful one in line _was_ Clay. Somehow they had obtained the news that the Potters and Longbottoms weren't safe anymore and brought them to the safest place they knew, as long as someone powerful was there- Hogwarts.

He had wanted to take the school for a long time. And now, Dumbledore wasn't even there but the traitor Snape, Clay and even the prophesied children. It seemed a bit too good to be true.

„Clay, Lucius, is there still no more information on him?"

„No mylord." Lucius answered. Voldemort tapped his fingers on his arm rest. Clay was still, after all these month an unknown variable. He hadn't even been a year in hogwarts and was already well respected, trusted and liked. How he would have loved to welcome him to his ranks. He had to admit, as he had first seen him, he had been...surprised. A black-clad figure with a scythe in his hands, he had looked like death from the books. He had cut his way through Voldemorts followers, without a pause, without remorse. He was so efficient, something Voldemort mourned in his death eaters. But everything about him was a myth. No one knew who he was, where he came from and Voldemort was quite sure that his name was fake. He just appeared. He knew Voldemorts moves, he was well informed, so much actually that, had Voldemort been a lesser man, it might have frightened him. Especially after the disaster with the horcruxes. He had been so furious...and then he had lost Pettigrew, his best spy for the potter family.

Just thinking about Clay let his anger rise again. He would kill him and everyone around him.

Dumbledore wasn't in hogwarts, it's defences were weak.

And Clay was there. And Voldemort wanted to kill Clay.

Clay would die. And he would die today.

„Inform the others Lucius. Gather everyone, every force we have. We are attacking Hogwarts. Today."

Harrys eyes flew open. He summoned a patronus and spoke the muffliato charm. He sent the stag off and turned to his class.

„Class ends here today folks. I expect you to read the rest of the three chapters by yourself until our next lesson. We will start with the spell practise then. No, no questions now, I'm sorry, I have to hurry." Harry sprinted to the headmasters office, uncaring who might see him. His patronus had been sent off to Tonks, who was responsible for sealing the owlery.

„Black saps!" He shouted to the gargoyle. He burst through the door, where Albus stood in front of the windows. The headmaster of course had never left Hogwarts.

„He has decided to attack, today. We have four hours or so I believe. We need to gather everyone and activate the stones." Straight away Albus bespelled the portraits, before lifting the spells from a few chosen ones. Harry let himself fall on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to get more information about the attack. Dumbledore continued to give commands and sent out patronus before going to the floo. After half an hour Albus finally turned to Harry.

„Harry? Are you alright?" He asked confused.

„He's coming at nightfall. He's gathering all of his forces, he suspects a trap but he's hell-bent on...killing _me_. Always the same with him...I knew it!" Harrys eyes flew open. „He's bringing giants! Hah, I knew he'd do that!" Albus took a step back and Harry rolled his eyes.

„I haven't betrayed you until now so you could really show a bit more trust. I told you I'd explain when everything is over. So let's go now. We have to be in Alnwick for the exchange."

„Very well. I made a floo connection, so come through after me." And with that the headmaster stepped into the fire.

„Alnwick castle!" He shouted and disappeared in a flash. Harry grinned darkly. Tonight he would have his big show and kill Voldemort with all his followers.

Stepping through the flames, he landed in the main hall of Alnwick where everyone already was busy.

„Half an hour before the spell starts acting in Hogwarts." Albus yelled for everyone as Flitwick arrived. Harry quickly made his way through to Severus.

„Tonight's the big night Severus." he said with glee. Severus frowned at him.

„You really are crazy. I mean it's no wonder with everything you're through but still try to imagine that this is one of the biggest fights our community has seen for a long time." Harry laughed.

„I can't help it. I'm just so giddy. I can finally use my animagus form for a real fight. It used to be overkill but now..." Severus' eyes bulged.

„Are you kidding me? To everything else _that?_ I thought you told me everything!" He accused. Harry winked at him.

„Come on Severus. I told you about my school years but believe it or not, the years afterwards were even more exciting." Severus shook his head.

„If Lily knew that..." He mumbled. Harry patted his shoulder.

„Not now Severus. Ah, I think it's time to hand out the armour. You should get dressed up as well." Harry left Severus and called for one of the house elves to bring the crate from his rooms in Alnwick. He then proceed to climb on a desk and enhance his voice.

„Everyone, please stop for a second! I will be handing out your armour- believe me whatever you're having right now isn't as good as what I'm going to give you. Hurry up and change!" Quickly a line formed in front of him and together with two house elves he gave out the trousers, vests, shoes and everything. On top of the bundle was the talisman he made against the dementors. The teachers, friends and people from the order took them with big eyes. Severus, now full clad in his basilisk armour looked at the bundles.

„That's not basilisk hide like ours... but it still looks very good. Where'd you get that? Its some kind of dragon skin isn't it? Even you are not this rich." Harry chuckled.

„True, I'm not. It's self-made. Everything. And it's not dragon." Severus needed a moment before he stared horrified at Harry.

„It's your animagus form isn't it? Did you _skin_ yourself?"

„Aah what I do for the protection of others." Harry answered.

„You're nuts! If they knew..." Harry held his hand in front of Severus' mouth.

„So don't tell them." A hand laid on Harrys shoulder and he turned around to see the headmaster.

„I hope you will wear your armour in spite of what you just heard?" Harry asked.

„I'm sorry I doubted you Harry." Albus just said. Harry rolled his eyes.

„You should be sorry for eavesdropping headmaster." The man in question smiled and took down his robe before Harry could protest. But underneath he already had the hide. Harry mustered him critically.

„Albus, when this is over..." Dumbledore looked up surprised. „Yes Harry?"

„Please promise me you'll never wear something like that again. You look like an old barbarian." Severus finally managed to get Harrys hand away and promptly started laughing.

Albus really looked very strange in the tight trousers and with the jacket he pulled over. But looking around he wasn't the only strange sight. Everyone had the same dress code and they looked like warriors, even if comically strange warriors.

A gong sounded, the signal that the exchange of the castles would now start. Since no one knew what to expect, everyone settled down. The start was a bit slow, a light shaking of the grounds but quickly one had the feeling of moving- many threw up.

With a loud _thump_ the castle stopped shaking. Promptly several patroni were sent out, to check the status of Hogwarts. After a few minutes, everyone was relieved. Inside the castle everyone was still asleep and the castle itself had no damage. Black robes were thrown over and some people left the castle to have a look outside as well.

Last preparations were made but soon everyone was sitting down and talking quietly. The waiting had begun. Harry himself had checked the two golems again and, satisfied spent the rest of the time with Severus who seemed a nervous wreck. He would have liked to have Regulus on Severus side but the man was, with a few others in Hogwarts to make sure no one was there.

After two hours, darkness fell over the lands and slowly, one voice after another shut up. The anxiousness had risen, any moment the sign for the attack could come.

Finally, shortly before eleven, the first alarms went off.

Proudly, Voldemort looked at his army. They had trashed Hogsmead already, even if most people had fled before. The old fool must have set up a good warning system but he didn't care. Everyone inside hogwarts must knew as well that something was wrong- the gates had shut with a resounding boom as the first creatures ascended. He had the darkest creatures on his sides, vampires, werewolfs, arachnids, countless snakes, giants, inferi, dementors...even two dragons were managed by his followers. Even if Dumbledore managed to return in time, there was no way they could even hope to win.

Giving his people a sign, he stepped forward and took his wand. Using a spell of his own creation, he lifted it at his throat. Now everyone would hear him in their heads, without this nonsensical shouting.

„Inhabitants of hogwarts, today is the last night in your lifes. My forces will crush this castle and everyone fighting for it. But not everything is hopeless...the loss of the good blood some of you carry would be a sad miss. I will give you a change, only one. These are the names of the people I want to be given to me: the infants Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the traitor Severus Snape and most of all Harry Clay. You could give yourselves up and safe countless lifes. Or you hide like the weaklings you are and drag everyone you love with you to hell. And to see that I'm not giving false promises..." He took his wand and directed it at the gate. Collecting his concentration and power, he bust it off with a single spell.

„You may hide in the castle. But Hogwarts walls will not protect you forever." He hissed and ended the spell.

„March forward." He bellowed and his army moved. He relished the feeling of the earth shaking whenever the giants took a step forward. Coming closer he frowned, he had expected a brash reaction to his declaration. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared. Searching for the change, he started to laugh.

„Mylord?" Bellatrix asked eager.

„Those fools! They have erected anti-apparition wards and wards so we cannot leave! As if they have any chance of winning!" His people still moved forward, stepping over those bushes that Voldemort had known to fester on the grounds. But his people were well armoured.

They were in the middle of the grounds as the great doors opened. Illuminated by the light behind him, there was a single figure. Hooded and with a scythe in his hands.

„Clay.." Voldemort hissed hatefully. And then, he heard Clays voice inside his head- and knew he was using the same spell he had earlier.

„Good evening everyone. We would like to make an offer as well- lay down your wands and weapons and surrender. Then we might not kill you. If we don't get to excited. Voldemort, or should I call you Tommy?"

Voldemort screamed in outrage.

„Whatever you do, you will die tonight. Your horcruxes are destroyed and it will be my pleasure to kill you."

„You idiot!" Voldemort screamed, forgetting his dignity, „I will kill you and everyone in there with you! You cannot defeat me, you are not the prophesied one to do so! You will lose everything!"

Clay laughed.

„I don't have anything to lose. And I am the one told to kill you, you halfblood. You fear me. You always feared me. And you know why?"

Voldemort didn't listen anymore.

„Attack!" He screamed. But Clay wasn't finished.

„You fear me Tom Riddle because _I am death_." And with those last words, Clay began to transform. At first, no one noticed but then the hissing sound became overwhelming. Voldemort froze in his tracks. Clay transformed- into something that looked similar to a basilisk. His body became bigger and bigger and there were wings...he looked like a cross between a dragon and a basilisk.

It couldn't be.

„_I am death Tommy and I am here to get you. I am the king of all snakes and every snake here will follow my command if I tell them- turn around and attack those who follow the speaker."_

Straight away screams were heard, as well as incendios.

„Mylord, what is he?" Rodolphus asked in fear.

„Conjure cocks you idiots! Move forward!" He yelled and something akin to fear crept into his own voice. Whatever kind of Basilisk Clay was, it wouldn't be enough to kill his army.

The night soon was full of cocks crows but nothing happened.

„_You cannot kill death Tommy."_ Clay hissed. „_Now it's my turn."_ And suddenly all hell broke loose. Left and right the ground exploded, earth and stone flew through the air, dust made the vision blurry. The night was full of screams. Voldemort liked screams of pain and terror but it were _his_ people that screamed.

And then, everything was engulfed in fire. Voldemort wanted to yell, to torture, he wanted to rip out the spine of that bastard Clay because in the first line of his army were _inferi_. He hated that man, he hated him more than anything and it was impossible that he was the body of death. Voldemort would not die. He was more powerful than anyone else, no one was strong enough to defeat him and he would not die.

His army was grand enough to withstand the losses through the traps and the mystical fire. _Even with your eyes of a basilisk you can not win Clay_. He thought.

He heard a chuckle.

„_I am not alone Tommy. Do you really think me unprepared?"_ The stream of fire had stopped and Voldemort knew it had been Clay. A basilisk with wings and shouting fire. Impossible.

And how did he know what he had thought? He was the best in the field of mind arts!

„_Maybe you are the best. It's all nothing when confronted with death._" Clay answered his unspoken words. Panic caressed slowly Voldemorts heart, prepared to clutch it tightly when his control slipped.

„Send the dragons!" He ordered. Clay would fight them in the air, which left them room to attack from underneath. The dragons roared and took air. And Clay as well. Behind him the doors of the castle shut again but Voldemort still smiled.

„The giants are to destroy the doors and walls. He wants to be unable to get inside...but he will fail." Two death eaters hurried to follow his orders. Voldemort looked up where Clay fought with the dragons. One couldn't see the stars of all the fire and only the dark outlines of the creatures were seen but one could hear them roar.

He would burn the castle before Clay even had the chance to stand against him. He would be devastated. But as the giants stepped forward, the next surprise started. Parts of Hogwarts wall seemed to move...until their outlines became clearer. They looked like giants, having been hidden in the castles shadows but yet. They were at least three feet taller than his giants. But it was two against four. Once again fire brightened the field and Voldemort could see that it weren't giants...they looked like ones, formed out of clay. And they were fast. With a mighty swing, the first giant was beheaded. The creatures didn't say anything, they didn't triumph, they just moved forward. The giants on the other side moved back a bit, more cautious against those new foes.

Voldemort foamed.

„Get a move, all of you! Break down the castle!" He screamed and the masses move forward. But he could see it in their eyes. Distrust, fear...no arrogance, no assuredness of triumph. Voldemort grit his teeth. They were to fear him! Not one man and a castle!

He just started to scream again, as, seemingly from nowhere, explosions started all over the field.

The first line of defence was breached.

As they finally flowed into the castle, Voldemort had lost his giants, inferi, his dragons and, in the fall of the dragons onto his army, several others. Their number was still big but he was in total rage that they lost so many already. With only Clay and those traps...

As he stepped inside, panic made the first pressure on his heart known. This wasn't Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been his home for many years and this wasn't the entrance hall. He had been tricked. Somehow, he, Voldemort had been tricked. This wasn't Hogwarts and he was sure that there were no students in these corridors. A new voice echoed through the stones.

„Ah Tom, I see you have made it inside. I would still ask you to surrender. We will fight with everything we have. You can still right things."

Voldemort laughed in a very high-pitched way.

„You old fool should have stayed away! I will crush you and your petty little order!" Quickly, he let his men free roam. He himself would take the way to the fake great hall. Just as he started moving, the first screams flew through the corridor. Screams of his men.

„Be prepared! There are traps everywhere!" He hissed to the people surrounding him. His panic grew as they encountered no traps whatsoever on their way. Throwing open the great doors, the sight nearly sent him laughing.

Albus Dumbledore and all his little bees were clad in some kind of armour and looked ridiculous with their serious faces.

„Dumbledore...you should have used your little traps on me as well." Albus sadly shook his head.

„Tom, your forces have already been reduced greatly. Your dementors-" He pointed at the creatures slowly filling the room coming from behind him, „are not affecting us. You can still safe innocent lifes if you decide to stop now."

„Stop calling me by THAT NAME! Voldemort screeched. „I will never surrender to someone like you!" Soft clapping was heard from aside and there stood...

„Clay..." He hissed. „You can call yourself death how often you like, you are still unable to defeat me." Bright green eyes locked red ones.

„Oh, because of the prophesy, right? Well, let me get something straight- I _am_ the one from the prophesy. I know, I know, impossible right? Should I tell you my real name? I solemnly swear on my magic that my name is Harry James Potter, so mote it be." A flash of light appeared and several gasps were heard.

„Surprised Tommy-boy? The others are as well, I didn't tell them. But now you know I can defeat you. Should I tell you more?" Voldemort was frozen as Harry leaned forward dramatically and whispered loudly.

„I have already vanquished you once before. I know how it works. And since then, I learned even more, so...this time, I am really excited! Because, last time, I admit, it was pure luck on my part. But this time, I have the skill and I will rip you apart like you did with so many of the people I loved. But now I've got nothing to lose anymore." Harry giggled.

„You look so scared Tommy. Come, duel with me!" And with that Voldemort awakened from his stupor, anger took over and his vision was a red haze as he threw the first spells.

The last battle had begun.

What felt to everyone like days of fighting was finally over. Shackling the last death eaters and dark creatures, most began to treat the wounded ones. The losses were to everyone's surprise, minimal. They hadn't been many anyway but only two people had died in a backfire of spells and the wounds the others received were small or easy to treat. The fight between Voldemort and harry had at some point blown away a wall and they had disappeared on the grounds. The only reason they knew they had won was the reaction of the death eaters as they started screaming in pain and tumbling to the ground. Now, they were waiting for Harrys return.

Walking through the hole, he stepped in the great hall.

„hullo everyone. I needed a bit to renew the spells from before." He said as he stumbled forward. Many didn't know how to react to him since his revelation but Severus promptly ran forward.

„You idiot. I knew you were lying when you said the dragons didn't get you. How could you fight the dark lord like that?" Severus conjured a stretcher and laid Harry down.

„It wasn't like there was another option, was there?" He answered sullenly.

„The headmaster could have held the dark lord in a stalemate so you had more time to heal." Severus said and pried away Harrys clothes.

„Sure and he might have died doing it. No thank you. Was fine as it was.." He started to cough blood.

„You are an absolute idiot Harry." Severus sighed and handed Harry a few potions.

„You're just still sore that everyone now knows that you're friends with a potter." Harry grinned.

„It's disgusting for you to smile with blood on your teeth. ALBUS!" Severus called frantically as Harry lost consciousness. The others had turned to their own business as Severus had taken over but now parted as Dumbledore made his way through.

„We need to get him to Poppy Albus!" Severus said slightly hysterical. Albus used a few spells of his own to keep Harry in stasis.

„We will go to St. Mungos Severus, we must hurry..." But Severus stopped him.

„Linny, Stups!" He called and two house elves appeared.

„Please bring us three to St. Mungos!" Severus asked hastily. The elves got big eyes as they saw Harry and nodded. With a loud plop they were gone.

And reappeared in the lobby of the hospital. The receptionist went pale at the sight of Dumbledore.

„Call someone, woman!" An unpleasant man demanded and the receptionist looked to the stretcher.

„Emergency! Wounded man in the lobby!" She called into her speaker. Immediately healers came running up to them, taking the stretcher and bombing the headmaster and his friends with questions. After they knew everything, they shut the doors in front of the wizards faces. Slowly calming down, Severus leaned against the wall for support.

„He will heal again Severus." Albus tried to console him. Severus laughed bitterly.

„If you knew what I know...you'd see that he know no reason to stay alive now that Voldemort is dead. He told me everything. He said, if he died, he'd still want to keep his promise to you and others that they would know the whole truth about him." Albus kept silent at that. It was true, he thought. He didn't know a thing about Harrys life. Thinking back and remembering the little parts he had told, he remembered the mentioning of an old man, trying to guide Harry. Albus had the bad feeling that Harry had talked about him.

„Let me through I said! I don't care where he is from, on some level he is my _son!" _A female voice thundered. Around the corner appeared Lily, her temperament risen to new heights, followed by several healers. She went right at the door Harry disappeared through- and was stopped by none other than Severus.

„Out of my way Severus!" She said hotly.

„Why? So you can hinder the healers inside from treating him with your unnecessary worry? I don't think so." He replied in an even voice. He had slipped on his mask so quickly, even Albus had trouble remembering where he went from worried to uncaring.

„I will not have that from you of all people!" She underlined her words with pokes in his chest. Severus simply crossed his arms.

„You are not his mother. You have your own son to worry about." He simply retorted. Lily deflated a bit.

„But he said..." Lily begun but Severus interrupted her.

„He said his true name was Harry James Potter. That is correct. But he is from another dimension, not some time travel. In his dimension, he defeated the dark Lord when he was seventeen years old. In this one, his self didn't even understand what was going on, much less fight. His parents are dead. You only share a name." But she wouldn't be that easily stopped.

„Still, he is-" Severus interrupted her once again.

„He told me so himself- his parents are dead and nothing will ever give them back to him. If he had any interest to form a bond to you, he would have done so already, no?" Finally the fire left Lily and she stepped back.

„Go to your family lily. Your real family. There's nothing here for you." He said softer and lily closed her eyes, breathed heavily and went away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Severus heaved a big breath on his own.

„You surprise me Severus. I thought you love her?" The man in question shrugged.

„I did. But Harry told me what became of me if I'd cling onto that. He told me, my other self might have had no other option but that I do have. I'm young and free. Thanks to him, I've got quite a lot of money. Even without him, I'll still find a friend in Regulus. It would be stupid to throw all that away. And I'm not. Stupid, I mean." Albus chuckled.

„No, you are not Severus...but I dare say, you can add more people to the list of friends. Hogwarts will always be open to you my boy and everyone of us will miss you. Even Minerva, I'm sure." He smiled at Severus who looked surprised.

„Filius especially will be sad to have no one to play chess against anymore." Severus chuckled.

„Even more since he beats Minerva on a regular basis." He added to Albus comment. The headmaster stepped forward and laid a hand at Severus shoulder.

„Whatever you decide to do Severus, I would be delighted if you would write from time to time. I will admit that I misjudged you in the beginning but have gotten to know you better. You are a brave, cunning young man and I'm sure you will do great things with your talents."

For the first time in his life, Severus heard true praise spoken to him and from none other than Albus Dumbledore.

„Thank you headmaster." He croaked. Albus patted his shoulder.

„Not for that my boy, not for something as simple as that..." With that, he moved away as well but shortly before he was out of sight, he called back over his shoulder.

„You should get some rest as well Severus. As you said, we aren't really useful to the healers standing there and worrying."

With that he was gone. Severus thought for a moment, before leaving as well. Harry would need some time to wake up anyway or so he thought.

Just a few minutes later the doors opened and a pale face looked outside, observing. After finding no one, it vanished and the door closed again.

THE END

I know, short and not very exciting. As I said, just needed to quickly get it out of my system. Maybe there comes a time where I'll pick it up again and do something proper with the story. Or not. Who knows?  
>As I said, I'd be happy if one could point out similar fics (weapon-like or reaper-like) or if anyone would be inclined to do a longer version or so.<p>

Thanks for reading. Might post an epilogue. I might really do it.

...

Hah...yeah...we'll see


End file.
